Life Bond
by Alucard's Familiar
Summary: INTEGRA GOT PULLED INTO THE POKEMON WORLD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, I updated...cool!
1. Prologue

Alucard's Familiar: "Hi I'm Alucard's Familiar, and this is a stupid story I thought of on the fly. It's a really dumb Hellsing/Pokemon crossover. Please don't shoot me! It actually isn't so bad. Oh, and I don't own Hellsing or Pokemon. *Bawls*  
  
Life Bond  
  
Prologue   
  
Integra Wingates Hellsing sat at her desk completely bored. For the first time in what seemed like ages, she had free time, problem was, and she had nothing to do. She had sent Alucard out on a mission with Seras accompanying him, Walter was out on an errand, and she rather not associate with her men.  
  
"I cannot believe I have nothing to do," Integra said flatly as she leaned back in her chair and stretched, "Wish something interesting would happen." If fate hadn't already been playing games, someone jumped in and turned it upside-down, and a portal opened up in the middle of Integra's office.  
  
"Hello?" Integra looked at it for a minute, contemplating whether it was one of Alucard's tricks he had been trying to make her fall for. On closer inspection, she found that this wasn't one of Alucard's tricks at all. This portal was opened up to a forest so green Integra thought she was in a dream.  
  
She finally stood up from her desk and walked over to the portal and looked at it. She experimentally pinched her arm to see if she was dreaming. It hurt and she quickly stopped.  
  
Integra turned her attention back to the portal and hesitantly let her hand pass through it. She watched her suit jacket and shirt turn into a light blue long sleeve turtleneck shirt. She pulled her hand out to see if the clothes would change back, but they didn't.  
  
"Interesting," Integra muttered as she let her hand pass through the portal again, this time not so hesitantly. Her pants changed to jeans and her shoes changed to hiking boots.  
  
She pulled her hand out again and inspected herself with curiosity. This was weird. She then turned back to the portal and inhaled, "Well, if things turn out badly, I chose it." She wanted something different, so she took it. She let herself pass through the portal and she landed on her rear. She looked around the brightly colored forest in wonder, where was she?  
  
Movement from behind her reached her ears and she whipped around to find something she never thought would exist. A giant purple flower with red petals and feet looked down at her with beady black eyes.  
  
"What in the world," Integra whispered.  
  
Obviously the purple thing didn't like her there, because it bent its head forward and sprayed out a purplish powder right in Integra's face. She coughed after she realized she had inhaled some of it and felt a sickening feeling wash over her, as well as a headache.  
  
Then the purple flower thing attacked her physically and knocked her into a rock. Integra lay there with blurry vision as she watched the purple thing walk away, as if it were satisfied with just knocking her for a loop.  
  
Is this how it's meant to end? Integra asked herself as her vision darkened, in a completely different place, alone in a forest? She smiled, it seemed fitting.  
  
************************************  
  
"Hey, you gotta wake up now," said a male voice.  
  
Integra's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in surprise, then regretted it as a wave of nausea washed over her. She held her head for a minute before looking up at the man with blurry vision. She searched for her glasses and found them in her other hand and put the on. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my lab," said the burly man. "I found you knocked out in the woods. It looks like you had taken a hit from some poison powder, but not enough to kill you."  
  
"Is that what that stuff was?" Integra asked as she rubbed her aching head.  
  
"Yes, that Vileplume really had it in for you," the man said. "Maybe I should introduce myself, my name is Professor Birch, I study pokemon."  
  
"Poke-what?" Integra was getting confused.  
  
"Pokemon," Birch said, "the creature that live around here."  
  
"That's what I've been meaning to ask you, where is here?" Integra asked.  
  
"You're in Hoenn," Birch answered.  
  
"I have no idea where that is," Integra said as she pulled the blankets off of her.   
  
"I'm from England."  
  
"And I don't know where that is," Birch said.  
  
Great, so I'm in a different dimension with weird little creatures that are trying to kill me, Integra thought to herself. Well, isn't any different from home. "So what are these pokemon things?"  
  
"They're not things Missy," Birch said. "Here, let me show you." He walked out of the room and into another room filled with mechanical stuff. He walked over to a table and picked up an unusual looking ball. It opened and a flash of white light made Integra shut her eyes for a minute. When she opened them again, a green gecko like creature looked back at her.  
  
"Treeko," it said.  
  
"It's called a Treeko, a beginner's pokemon," Birch said. "Go ahead and say hello."  
  
Integra couldn't help but smile at the little pokemon. It was amazingly cute and she found something calming about its sedate yellow eyes. She knelt down in front of it and offered it her hand. It sniffed it curiously, and then placed its hand-like paw on top of hers, as if to accept friendship.   
  
"It seems to like you," Birch said.  
  
"It is cute," Integra said as the pokemon made itself comfortable in her lap.  
  
"Would you like to keep it?" Birch asked.  
  
"How come you're asking me that?" Integra was getting a little suspicious.  
  
"Its trainer failed to come and pick it up," Birch said. "It's willing to learn and has already taught itself a few advanced attacks. It may be a bit of a handful for a normal trainer."  
  
"But I don't know anything about pokemon, or what they do," Integra said as she stood, the Treeko in her arms.  
  
"This will help you," Birch said as he handed her a device. "It's called a pokedex, it's like a digital encyclopedia, and it records all of the pokemon you've seen and caught. It also gives a brief description of each. The more you see, the more information you get."  
  
"Interesting," Integra said as she opened it a pulled up Treeko's information.  
  
"Treeko, the gecko pokemon. This grass type pokemon has a cool, calm, and collected nature. It will never back down from a fight. If another pokemon were to glare at it, Treeko would glare right back at it without conceding an inch of ground."  
  
A lot of good that does, Integra thought, I could decipher that by looking at it. How much good will this little toy be if I can figure out more than it can?  
  
"If you do decide to go on a journey with your pokemon, you'll need camping a traveling gear. I can loan you some of my if you'd like." Birch offered. "Also, you'll be needing this," he handed her another little device.  
  
"Oh goody, more mechanical toys," Integra mumbled as she looked at the device. It was egg shaped and about the size of her palm.  
  
"That is called a PokeNave," Birch said. "It has a built-in map and records trainer data after you battle them."  
  
"This could come in handy," Integra said.  
  
"Well, what do you say?" Birch asked.  
  
Integra thought for a minute and the Treeko looked up at her hopefully.  
  
"All right, as long as Treeko's with me," Integra said.  
  
"All righty then, let's get you ready to go, you can leave tomorrow morning," Birch said.  
  
*********************************  
  
Integra walked down the dirt road with her head down. She was thinking of all the things Birch had told her, no matter how strange they seemed, she knew she had to remember them.  
  
"Hey, are you a trainer?" Asked a small boy, about around the age of 7 years.  
  
"Yes," Integra said as she looked at him.  
  
"Then lets have a battle," he said as he threw out a pokemon, "I choose you, Donphan!"  
  
Integra pulled out the pokedex and it looked up Donphan.  
  
"Donphan, the rock type pokemon. This pokemon is known for its hard skin and strong attacks. Be watchful if a Donphan uses its Rollout attack, it can be deadly."  
  
Integra flicked the pokeball out from her belt, "Go Treeko!"  
  
"This'll be a snap," the kid said. "Go Donphan, Rollout attack."  
  
"Dodge it," Integra said calmly.  
  
Treeko acted immediately and dodge the oncoming attack.  
  
Rock and ground pokemon have a weakness against grass type pokemon. Birch's information flooded her mind. "All right Treeko, Razor Leaf attack," Integra said.  
  
Treeko turned in midair and launched a Razor Leaf attack on the rock type pokemon. It sent the Donphan into a tree, knocking it out.  
  
"Well that wasn't so hard," Integra said as she watched the boy run off to attend his pokemon.  
  
"Treeko," her pokemon said as it walked up to her with a grin on its face.  
  
"Nice job Treeko," movement out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she turned to see a red pokemon come out from the bushes. "Treeko, Tackle Attack!"  
  
Treeko turned and attacked the pokemon quickly. It was knocked into a tree and quickly stunned from the unexpected attack. Integra threw an empty pokeball at it and smiled when her capture was complete.  
  
"Nice job Treeko," Integra said as the pokemon happily jumped into her arms. She walked over to the pokeball and picked it up. "Guess I better get used to this."  
  
**  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Well, what did you think? Stupid, interesting, it needs to burn, what? Please Review, flames are accepted!" 


	2. Chapter 1

Alucard's Familiar: Whew, I didn't think you guys would like this one, okay here's the second chapter. Four years have passed since Integra passed into the pokemon world and now has become a popular champion among the Hoenn region. Ash Misty and Brock meet up with her after a battle and well...you'll find out.  
  
I don't own Hellsing or Pokemon, there.  
  
Chapter 1 (Four years later)  
  
"What's that sound?" Misty asked.  
  
"Sounds like a battle," Brock answered.  
  
"Come on, lets go check it out," Ash said as he ran ahead.  
  
They ran up the road until the battle came into view. It was between a tall blond woman and a burly man who seemed to be gloating about how strong his pokemon were.  
  
"You going to get your butt kicked Missy," the man said as he threw a pokeball, "Get her Machamp!"  
  
"I quiver," the woman said flatly as she flicked a pokeball from her sleeve and threw it, "Go Sableye." The pokemon appeared and Brock noticed an out of place white stripe running up its back and ending at its forehead.  
  
"Go Machamp, Seismic Toss!" The man shouted.  
  
"Going to have to do better than that," the woman said as her Sableye disappeared and reappeared behind the stumbling Machamp. "Sableye, Nightshade."  
  
"Machamp use Vital Throw!" He shouted quickly.  
  
The woman seemed to flinch as her Sableye was hit with a direct Vital Throw.   
  
"Sableye, return." She looked at the Machamp for a minute before flicking her wrist again, producing another pokeball, "Go Flygon." It too had an out of place white stripe, but this one was around its neck like a collar or necklace.  
  
"Flygon use Whirlwind!" The woman shouted.  
  
Bye Machamp. It soared over its trainers head and off into the forest somewhere.  
  
"Oh thank God that's over," the woman said as she returned her pokemon to its ball. She went to walk into the woods when she spotted Ash and his friends,   
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if I could battle you," Ash said. "You're battle back there was pretty good."  
  
"It was one of my poorer ones," the woman said as she leaned against a tree.   
  
On closer look the three young trainers saw that this woman was exhausted and looked like she had been in a few fights.  
  
"I'm afraid I will have to decline your request to battle," she said, "because most of my pokemon are too tired out. If you give you names I could probably find you again and we can battle."  
  
"I'm Ash," Ash answered the request readily.  
  
"I'm Misty," the young water pokemon trainer said.  
  
"I'm Brock," the Breeder was a little curious about this woman. Her pokemon had markings that seemed strangely familiar and her battle style was a little different.  
  
"Integra," the woman said. "I'm sorry I can't battle you now, but maybe we'll meet up in the next town and I'll be able to."  
  
"All right," Ash said, "Nice meeting you!"  
  
The woman waved as she walked into the forest and faded out of sight. Brock looked disturbed.  
  
"Something wrong Brock?" Misty asked as they start walking again.  
  
"That woman looked to be in pretty bad shape," Brock said, "Almost as if she were reflecting her pokemon's condition."  
  
"She's just probably been in few too many battles," Ash said as if there was nothing wrong  
  
"I don't think so," Brock said. "Did you see the markings on her pokemon?"  
  
"You mean those white stripes?" Misty asked, "I thought they were a little out of place. Is it an illness?"  
  
"No, but I have an idea of what is," Brock said.  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked.  
  
"There's a legend among trainers about some forming bonds with their pokemon that are so strong that they could read each other thoughts," Brock said. "It's also said that they feel each others pain. Every time one of their pokemon gets hit in battle, the trainer will feel it too, sometimes coming out with the same injury as their pokemon."  
  
"Wouldn't those trainers have to be as physically strong as their pokemon if they wanted to continue battling?" Misty asked.  
  
"From what I've heard, most quit battling and take up jobs instead," Brock said. "Though mostly all of this is just a legend, these trainers have been given names."  
  
"What are they called?" Ash asked.  
  
"Life Bonds," Brock answered, "I think that trainer might be one. Every time her pokemon got hit she would flinch or wince."  
  
"Hey I notice that," Misty said.  
  
"Her pokemon must be in pretty bad shape if she reflects them," Brock said.   
  
"I hope she gets to the next town all right," Ash said.  
  
Something blue darted out of the bushes and Ash and his friends stopped in their tracks. It looked around frantically.  
  
"Hey look a Vaporeon," Ash said. "Is it wild?" Pikachu was getting ready to jump off of Ash's shoulder.  
  
"No wait, look at the stripes!" Misty pointed out. There were white stripes going across the Vaporeon's sides.  
  
"It must Integra's," Brock said as the pokemon spotted them and looked at them for a minute. Then it ran up to them and pleaded with them to follow it.  
  
"I guess it wants us to follow it," Misty said.  
  
"Something must have happened," Ash said as they followed the pokemon through the forest.  
  
They emerged into a semi clearing and found Integra battling a huge gray and black pokemon.  
  
"Whoa, it's an Aggron!" Brock said.  
  
"What's that?" Ash said as he looked at the pokemon Integra was using.  
  
"A Sceptile, I think it's the last evolution of Treeko," Brock said.  
  
Integra stared at the pokemon. It had come up all of a sudden and Sceptile had popped out of its ball without being called. Feeling the urgency of the situation, Vaporeon had done the same and darted off the find help.  
  
"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Integra said, her vision was beginning to blur. She watched her pokemon unleash it attack, but it was so weak that the Aggron blocked it easily and sent Sceptile into a tree.  
  
"Sceptile, return," Integra said as she staggered. She looked at the Aggron with rage in her eyes as she flicked out an empty pokeball, "Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon ran and jumped onto her shoulder, unleashing a title wave of water at the large pokemon.  
  
The Aggron was smashed into a boulder and knocked out.  
  
Integra smiled as she threw the pokeball at the Aggron, "No use wasting a good battle," she said as she caught the ball and watched it disappear to her storage unit, then she collapsed.  
  
"We have to get her to shelter," Brock said as they ran up.  
  
Sceptile popped out of its ball and looked at them menacingly.  
  
"It's all right Sceptile, we're here to help," Brock said as he slowly inched toward the unconscious woman. It was starting to rain, and keeping her out in the cold rain wouldn't make the situation any better. "We just want to get her to shelter."  
  
Sceptile looked at them for minute, as if reasoning whether to trust them. Finally, it bent down and picked up its trainer in its powerful arms and looked at the Brock.  
  
"All right, this way," Brock said, and Ash and Misty followed after.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: Okay, there, what do you think? I may not update for a while cause I'm getting really busy with school and stuff. Hope you like! 


	3. Chapter 2

Alucard's Familiar: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hellweek is hell! I haven't had a chance to write much. Well, here's another chapter. Yes for those of you who reviewed, Integra is rather OOC, but hey, she found pokemon. She needed to care for them. We've never seen Integra actually caring for something, she could act like this, right? If you haven't played pokemon Ruby or Sapphire, I recommend you do, or find the hand book so you know what I'm talking about. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Pokemon *Bawls*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Integra's eyes fluttered open and she found she was in unusual surroundings. She was in a bed for one thing, and her body hurt less. She sat up and winced a little, then looked around the room. All of her pokemon were asleep by her bed, except Sceptile. He was watching her from a corner, and her Tropius watched from an opened window.  
  
"Sceptile?" Integra was a little confused at the fact of being here.   
  
"Well, we're glad to see you're awake," came a voice from the doorway.  
  
The woman looked over at the doorway and found one of the boys she had met earlier standing there smiling. "What happened? And how did I get here?"  
  
"You passed out after you battled that Aggron," Brock said as he walked in. "It started to rain so we decided we had to get you to safety. You're Sceptile was reluctant to let us touch you for a little while, but after we convinced him we were going to help you, he let us. I also helped your pokemon a bit, they should be as good as new in a few hours."  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Integra asked.  
  
"About three days," Brock said plainly.  
  
"What! I was supposed to be in Rustburo city two days ago," Integra darted out of bed, called back her pokemon, grabbed her things, and ran outside, whistling for Tropius as she went. Ash, Misty, and Brock watched as the giant dinosaur pokemon flew by and Integra leapt on. She turned to look at them as she went, "I'll see you there!"  
  
"Wonder what's going on in Rustburo," Ash said.  
  
"Got me." Brock said as they packed up and headed out again. Rustburo was only about an hours walk from where they were so they would get there and maybe find Integra.  
  
***  
  
"Whoa, what's with all the people?" Ash asked as they walked into town.  
  
"Looks like some battle tournament," Brock said as he pointed to a sign. "It's going to start in half an hour, want to go?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ash said and they walked toward the designated area.   
  
They waited until the were aloud in, then got the closest seats they could to the edge of the battle arena.  
  
"I wonder who this trainer is?" Misty said as she listened to all of the people talking about a returning champion.  
  
"We'll find out," Brock said as the announcer came on.  
  
Ash listened to the judge as he announced what the returning champion was going to do. They were going to have to go up against five different trainers, one right after another, and if anyone could beat them, they would relinquish their title and step down. Ash didn't really care about this, he just wanted to see who was battling and wishing it would hurry up and get started.  
  
"Hey here they come," Brock said as the five challenging trainers walked into the stadium.  
  
"I wonder if we'll see Integra as one of the challengers," Misty said as she watched them come in. She wasn't there. "Well, it was worth a shot."  
  
Then the champion walked in on the opposite side of the stadium and Ash's mouth fell open. "What the?"  
  
Integra was the person who had just walked out on the field.  
  
Integra and one of the trainers walked up to the center of the field and shook hands. They made their way back to the sides of the field and turned, releasing their pokemon at the same time.  
  
"I was told Hoenn battles were different than back home," Ash said as he watched the fight beginning before he realized it was beginning.  
  
***  
  
Integra released Sceptile as her opponent released a Delibird. Bad and bad. She would have to think fast if she wanted to win this one without much injury to her pokemon. "Sceptile! Agility!"  
  
The Delibird was faster. It unleashed a Blizzard attack and knocked Sceptile to the ground.   
  
Integra shivered at the freezing temperature, but held her composure in check "Sceptile Double Team!" The only way she was going to be able to beat this one was with speed, and nothing else.  
  
Now the Delibird was getting confused. There were too many Sceptiles for him to follow and it was getting dizzy.  
  
"Now, Solar Beam!" Integra shouted and she watched as a dozen solar beams unleashed themselves onto the field. Bye bye Delibird. She called Sceptile back and waited to see who was come up next.  
  
To her surprise, it was a double team. Two people were going to battle her at once, perfect. She flicked out two poke balls from her sleeve threw them, "Go Plusel, Minun!" Both electric pokemon popped out onto the field and Integra cursed herself for finding such cute pokemon. Her two pokemon danced around each other hopes to egg on the other trainers, something she had taught them. To the trainers, and was a major annoyance, but to Integra, it just looked cute and she had to pinch herself to make sure she wouldn't smile at the antics.  
  
Her two opponents sent out a Graveler and a Beautifly. One problem, and one very good advantage. "Plusel, Minun, attack that Beautifly with Thunder!" Both of the pokemon stopped their annoyance dance and darted straight at the Beautifly. One used Graveler as a vault and launched itself upward while the other one stayed on the ground.   
  
Beautifly flew into the air to escape the oncoming Minun, but was caught off guard when the Plusel landed on it and did a Thunder attack. The electricity amplified itself when Minun joined the attack and the Beautifly was fried. Plusel dropped to the ground and stood with Minun as they sized up Graveler. This was their problem. Both of them, and Integra, had to figure out how to get passed the pokemon's rock hard skin. Electricity wouldn't be able to permeate it, so they would have to try something different.  
  
Then a word came to the pokemons minds like someone whispered it into their ears, -Bait it-  
  
Plusel and Minun knew what that meant, and they started out in attempt to get the Graveler into a Rollout attack. It finally worked and ditches were dug into the ground. Plusel and Minun waited until there were three ditches in the ground before they began to make the pokemon roll over them.  
  
Graveler hit a ditch and was thrown out of its Rollout attack.  
  
This was the moment Plusel and Minun had been waiting for. They just need the precision timing of their trainer to call them into action.  
  
Integra watched as the Graveler spun in the air a minute before it completely lost its attack and flew helplessly in the air. "Now! Thunder Attack!"  
  
Both pokemon aimed their Thunder at the midsection of the Graveler and knocked out of the ring and into a wall. The crash into the wall was what they were hoping would finish off the Graveler, there was no doubt that the Thunder didn't faze it, but the impact of the wall might have.  
  
Sure enough, once the dust had cleared, the Graveler was sitting on the ground with swirlly eyes.   
  
Integra sighed as she watched her two pokemon begin to dance around in a mocking tone. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up when she recognized the evil little smirks on their faces and she quickly returned the pokemon to the balls. That certain someone hadn't come to her mind for a while, now his face was stuck there.  
  
She couldn't dwell on memories for long, the next trainer had released a Delkatty. The cat type pokemon was tiny compared to the pokemon she had in store for it, and she smirked as she threw out its pokeball, "Go Tropius." She could have died laughing at the Delkatty's face as it looked up at the Brontosaurus sized pokemon that it was facing.  
  
Integra said one word, "Stomp," and her pokemon proceeded to walk around the ring trying to step on the tiny pokemon. Integra was using everything she had not to laugh herself silly while the Delkatty tried to avoid all four monstrous legs. Once it would move away from one, another one was coming down right where it was standing. To her, it was hilarious.   
  
The Delkatty's trainer finally interfered and called the match to a halt by throwing a white cloth. Only then did Integra allow herself a small chuckle as she returned her pokemon to its ball and got ready for her last opponent.  
  
The last trainer sent out a Torchick and Integra nearly fell over. It was a beginner's pokemon, similar to the Treeko she had started out with, but this one looked like a little orange chick with fire breathing abilities.  
  
Integra shook her head as she silently released her Absol and let it deal with the tiny creature. She fingered the tiny white necklace at her throat as she watched the little Torchick blow fire at her Absol. Most of it was a tiny little flicker of fire, but every so often it would get a good spit out and Absol would have to jump out of the way.  
  
Absol on the other hand, was knocking the tiny bird type pokemon over with one paw and sniffing it while the little thing got back up. Absol was toying with the little creature. She could easily have chopped it in have with her Razor Wind in the beginning, but she was having a fun time messing around.  
  
"All right Absol, finish this up," Integra said as she got bored. Her Absol used a Quick Attack, aiming to knock the pokemon out of the ring without hurting it too much.  
  
To their surprise, the little pokemon sent out a torrent of fire straight at Absol, and the psychic pokemon was hurled backwards and almost crashed into her trainer.   
  
"What the hell?" Integra recovered from the blinding heat and looked at her Absol. There wasn't any serious damage, and Integra herself got serious, "Absol, Ariel Ace!" It was over before anyone could see it. The attack was too fast, and was meant to be.  
  
The Torchick was tossed out of the ring like a rag doll and Absol trotted back over to her trainer. Her fur was charred but nothing else seemed to be wrong.  
  
"Nice job Absol, lets get out of here," Integra wasn't even going to wait for the announcer to dismiss them. She knew it was only going to be the names of who she battled and that she was going to keep the title as champion in this city for another year. It didn't matter to her, she was a champion in other places that she cared more about than this place anyways.  
  
She walked out of the stadium and was greeted by three familiar faces, "Ash, Misty, and Brock right?"  
  
"Yeah," Ash said. "We watched you battle."  
  
Integra sighed, "This have been pretty easy of late. I need stronger opponent."  
  
"I'll battle you!" Ash said.  
  
Integra wager which pokemon she had with her, and whether they would be able to stand up against another six pokemon. After a little deductive reasoning, she nodded and Ash cheered his victory of getting to battle.  
  
"All right, Todidile, go!" Ash said as he sent out a pokemon.  
  
Integra flicked a pokeball from her wrist, "Minun! Go!"  
  
Ash flinched, "I was hoping you wouldn't use that one. Oh well, Todidile, Tackle Attack!"  
  
"Double Team Minun," Integra said calmly.  
  
"Aw, it's fast," Ash said as he actually lost sight of the little electric mouse for a minute before he found it again. "Todidile, Water gun!" Todidile missed every time it struck.  
  
"Minun, Thunder Bolt," Integra said without a wisp of emotion to her voice. Fried Todidile on a stick.  
  
"Todidile return," Ash went to choose another pokemon, but found Integra walking away. "Hey, where are you going, we're not finished yet."  
  
"I am," Integra said without turning.  
  
Ash growled, "Go Snorlax!"  
  
Integra turned while throwing out a pokeball "Go Tropius!"  
  
Ash swallowed as he looked up at the giant pokemon. It dwarfed his Snorlax and took up so much space on the field that he had had to step back a step or two to get it all in his line of vision.  
  
"Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted.  
  
His Snorlax attacked and hit Tropius square in the chest, and knocked it backwards a few steps. It's chest smoked and there was a massive burn mark on it.  
  
"Tropius Solar Beam Attack!" Integra shouted.  
  
Snorlax could fly! Ash managed to get him back inside his ball before he hit anything and looked back at Integra. He was surprised to see one hand clutching her chest in almost the same exact place her Tropius was burned.  
  
"Are you all right?" Brock asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"I'm fine," Integra said as she backed up a step. She stood up straight and called Tropius back to its pokeball. "I'm heading over to the pokemon center, care to join me?"  
  
"Sure," Ash said as he and Misty walked up, and they all headed away from the arena, where someone else had been watching them.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: Well? How was it? Don't expect much of an update in this next week. I'm not even at home for twelve hours today, and I'm talking about at night when I sleep. I hope I don't get killed! Review please! 


	4. Naming chapters by numbers is boring

Alucard's Familiar: "Hi there! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I've have writers block, grrrrrrrrrr! Also, due to life's little mishaps and stupid people, I have been rather depressed. My bio explains. Here's the next chappie yay!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After relinquishing their pokeballs to the nurse in charge, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Integra sat down on some of the couches.  
  
Brock studied the woman as she pulled out her pokedex and started looking through it. She had a foreign look to her, something hidden underneath her trainer exterior.  
  
Next he noticed the necklace she wore. He had never seen anything like it. It looked to be made of ivory and the pendant design was that of a dove with a red ring around its neck.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" Integra asked gruffly.  
  
"Sorry," Brock said as he backed off a little. "I was just wondering. Please excuse me if I offend you in any way, but are you a Life Bond trainer?"  
  
Integra was surprised at the question and her had instinctively touched the dove necklace at her throat. It had been given to her when she had won the Hoenn League, when they realized what type of trainer she was. The had said it was the symbol of a Life Bond, a dove with a red collar around the neck. "Funny you should ask me that, you are the first." She eyed them for a minute. "Yes I am."  
  
"Whoa! What's it like?" Ash asked. He was full of curiosity again, wanting to learn something new.  
  
"Difficult, at times," Integra said as she fingered the necklace and looked away. "Very difficult."  
  
"I'll bet," Ash said. "Do you really feel each others pain and hear their thoughts?"  
  
"It's more than that Ash," Integra said with a sigh. "It's complicated to explain. It is true, we do feel their pain, and sometimes experience the same injuries, but it mostly has to do on how much we rely on one another. From the very beginning, I was relying on my first pokemon to show me the right way. As I learned, the gears shifted, and I took control. The bond we share is not only mental and physical, but, I guess you could say spiritual. I know where every single one of my pokemon are at all times. It's strange to explain, and I can't do any better than that."  
  
Ash and his friend were speechless, and the silence continued when they were called, saying their pokemon were ready to be picked up.   
  
"So where are you heading?" Ash asked.  
  
"No where in particular," Integra answered. "I've been to most of the pokemon places. Here was where I started, then I went to the Orange Islands, the to the Johto region."  
  
"You've never been to Kanto?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, that's right next to Johto isn't it?" Integra asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ash answered.  
  
Integra was silent for a moment as they walked out of the center and out onto the road again. "Isn't that where Professor Oak lives?"  
  
"Yeah, he lives in my hometown, Pallet Town," Ash answered with pride. Integra was silent once again, deep in thought. "He would be really interested in studying your pokemon."  
  
Integra thought this over. She didn't really have anywhere to go, and somewhere new seemed appealing. "All right."  
  
"Yeah! Pallet Town, here we come!" Ash shouted and his two friends laughed.  
  
***  
  
The ferry left the dock at 3:00pm, which gave the trainers an hour to get there. Unfortunately, they didn't realize they were being followed.  
  
Two figures stood in the road holding up shotguns, "Don't move."  
  
The four trainers stopped on a dime and stared at the two in the road.  
  
"Need something?" Brock asked.  
  
"Your pokemon," the woman said.  
  
All of them were speechless. Integra had never had to deal with pokemon thieves before, but she knew about Team Rocket. She had heard of the blundering Jessie and James, but had never come in contact with them. She knew these weren't them and was beginning to have a sinking feeling inside.  
  
"You'll never take our pokemon!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to battle you for them," said the male, "Go Raticate"  
  
"Go Houndour!" Called the woman.  
  
"Go Pikachu," Ash said as Pikachu leapt off his shoulder.  
  
Integra flicked out a pokeball from her sleeve and threw it, "Go!" To all of their surprise, except Integra, a Pichu popped. It had a white ring around its neck like the rest of Integra's pokemon did.  
  
"A double battle it is then," said the Rocket member.  
  
"Just one thing before we start this," Integra said. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Cassidy," said the woman.  
  
"And Butch," answered the man.  
  
"We've dealt with them before," Brock said. "They can be a problem."  
  
Integra took in both of the opposing pokemon. They were average, they would be able to finish them easily with the two pokemon they had out.  
  
"Pichu!"  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"Thunderbolt attack!" They both shouted at the same time.  
  
Both pokemon unleashed the electrical energy and fried both of the pokemon.  
  
"Well that was easy," Ash said.  
  
"Not really," Cassidy said as she threw out two black pokeballs. They bounced off Pikachu and Pichu, and pulled them in.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ash dove for the pokeball, but it floated away.  
  
"If you value your pokemon's lives, stay there," Cassidy said as she pulled out her gun again. "Release the rest of your pokemon."  
  
"What?" Ash asked defiantly.  
  
"Do it," Cassidy said as she aimed at him.  
  
Ash growled as he released his pokemon and the Rockets captured them in an instant. Misty and Brock did the same, and Integra released hers with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Cassidy said as they took them. "We'll be going now." A smoke bomb blew up around them and the four trainers had to cover their faces from the smoke.  
  
When it finally cleared, Cassidy and Butch were gone.  
  
"We need to report this to the police," Brock said.  
  
Integra ignored him and darted off into the forest.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Ash said as he and his friends ran after her.  
  
"That's right," Misty said. "Integra knows where her pokemon are at all times. It doesn't matter if she can't see them."  
  
"All right!" Ash shouted as they caught up with the woman and ran together through the forest.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Writers block has stopped me here and until the light turns green this is where I'm stuck. Any suggestions? Alucard comes in in later chapters I promise. I need help people this is sad WAHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	5. I should be doing my homework and sleepi...

Alucard's Familiar: "Yay! Writers block let me go! Happy! Now I can write again! Now let's see, what's going to happen this time...Nope! Not telling! Gotta read and find out!"  
  
I don't own Hellsing or pokemon. *Throws temper tantrum*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They reached a wear house fifteen minutes into their run.  
  
"They're here," Integra said.  
  
"We have forty five minutes to get them out and get to the dock," Brock said. "We may miss the ferry."  
  
"Then we miss it," Ash said.  
  
They scoped the area out from a tree and found that their odds weren't very good. Not only was there heavy guard, but they all carried guns.  
  
"We've never dealt with guns before," Misty said.  
  
"I have," Integra said as she dropped from the tree. "I'll go in, you three stay out here. I can get them out."  
  
"All by yourself?" Ash asked as he went to drop out of the tree.  
  
"Yes, by myself," Integra said as she fixed a glare on the boy. He stayed in the tree and Integra walked over to the wear house.  
  
***  
  
She had rounded the back of the building without being seen, so she knew she would have a good chance of getting in before anyone saw her. She had two options, bring a guard down and pose as them and get in that way, or use the vent shafts and move around that way. Only problem with the vents were, she didn't know how narrow they would get, or where they would lead. It looked like option one was the solution.  
  
She waited behind a corner and waited for a guard to come by. To her luck, it was a female guard, and she quickly knocked her out with a blow to the back of the head. She dragged the body into the bushes and walked out a few moments later looking like a Rocket agent. She had shoved her hair up in her hat to look less conspicuous, lowered the hat so it covered her face from other people and walked into the wear house.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that the guard she had taken down didn't have a gun, so she walked into the wear house unarmed. Secondly, she noticed that all of the agents seemed oblivious of her presence. She took it to her advantage and let her link with her pokemon guide her down the right pokemon.  
  
She walked down a hallway and came to a door that would lead her down the right corridor, but there was a Rocket agent guarding the door.  
  
"State your business," he said.  
  
"Boss wants more guarding over the pokemon that were stolen today, said the people from whom they were stolen from are known to go after them," Integra said easily.  
  
"All right," the man opened the door and allowed her to pass. "Wait a minute."  
  
Integra froze on the spot.  
  
"Where's your gun?" The agent asked.  
  
"Oh, I was never assigned one," Integra said with a hint of stutter.  
  
"Here," the agent tossed her his, "those pokemon are ruthless things. They already sent one of us to the emergency room."  
  
"Oh," Integra quickly turned away and walked down the hallway. She turned back once and took aim before the door closed and shot the agent in the head. She knew that would draw attention to itself soon enough, but she knew if she took more down now, that would mean less for her to deal with later.  
  
An alarm went off and Integra cursed herself for not remembering about security cameras. She darted down the hallway and turned into another, only to find herself facing a dozen Rocket agents with guns.  
  
"Shit," Integra breathed as the guns started firing. Old habits coursed through her and she started to dodge the bullets. She ran down the hallway at the same time, dodging bullets and agents as she went.  
  
To her luck, only one bullet hit her in the right arm as she ducked into a room and locked it. She turned and leaned against the door with a sigh of relief when her breath caught in her throat.  
  
There was a guard in this room too, and he shot one shot at her. It clipped her left arm and memories blinded Integra as blood ran down her arm.  
  
Something flashed as another bullet was released from its barrel and then there was a clanging sound. Integra looked up to see Sceptile standing in front of her, arm raised from just releasing a razor leaf. He looked over at her and nodded at her. He the looked back at the rocket agent and unleashed another razor leaf at him, cutting off his gun arm.  
  
DŽjˆ vu made Integra dizzy as she rested her gun hand on Sceptile's arm and fired, killing the agent.  
  
"Oh thank God that's over," Integra said as she sat down and slumped against the door. She looked up at her pokemon and smiled, "Thank you Sceptile." The pokemon nodded a reply and offered her a hand up. Integra went to take it, then realized the bullet hole in her right arm. She hadn't noticed how much it hurt until now.  
  
Sceptile rubbed his right arm as well, feeling her pain before helping her up. He showed her where the rest of the pokemon were then went watch the door while Integra picked out her pokemon from the rest and resituated them on her belt. She picked up a sack that was on the floor and put Ash, Misty, and Brocks pokeballs in it. She was just about to look for a way out when something up above her fell in and she had to dodge out of the way real fast. She looked up at the hole in the roof and what she found brought a smile of relief to her face.  
  
"Hey, need a lift out?" Ash asked.  
  
"I am in dire need of one," Integra said as Sceptile walked up beside her. A rope came down a second later and Integra and Sceptile grabbed hold. They were lifted out of the room and onto the roof of the wear house.  
  
By now Integra's arm was throbbing so badly that even Sceptile was whimpering in pain.  
  
"Ah, they shot you," Ash said as he noticed the gun shot wounds.  
  
"Twice," Brock said as he noticed the graze wound on her left arm.  
  
"I'll be all right," Integra said. "Let's just get out of here." Sceptile held her down as she went to get up. "What is it Sceptile, let me up!"  
  
Sceptile shook his head and pulled off a pod from his back. He made a small hole in it with his claw and held it over one of the gun shot wounds and squeezed. A pale yellow liquid dripped from it and into the wound.   
  
For a minute, all it did was add to the already pounding pain, but then it started to lessen. Integra finally took a closer look at the wound and realized it was healing. Sceptile did the same this to the other wound, then discarded the used pod and helped her up.  
  
"Did I know you could do that?" Integra asked and Sceptile shook his head. "Thank you."  
  
"Lets get out of here," Brock said. They got off the roof and ran back into the forest. "We can make it to the docks if we run!" They took off down the road at those words.  
  
"Couldn't we use Integra's Tropius or something?" Misty asked as they ran.  
  
"Team Rocket will be expecting us to and will be searching for us in the air," Integra said as she ran. "If we stay on the ground, it will be a lesser chance of them finding us."  
  
***  
  
They made it to the docks with about a minute to spare. They flashed their tickets to the dock man and leapt onto the ferry just before is moved away from the dock.  
  
"I think my legs are going to fall off," Ash said as he sat down on the floor of their room.  
  
"Mine too," Misty said as she joined Ash on the floor.  
  
Integra sat that the table with her head on her arms. Memories of the past were flooding her mind, and not even the nagging exhaustion could get her mind off of them. She remember a similar experience when someone was trying to kill her and an unknown hero was standing right in front of her. It had all been the same, and she didn't think her mind was going to be able to take it.  
  
She stood up, "I need some fresh air." Without waiting for a reply, she walked out of the cabin and out on deck. She leaned against the railing and took a deep breath of fresh ocean air. "Alucard."  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Yay! Another chappie done! Review please, how did I do on the fight scene thingy? That was the hardest part to write!" 


	6. I NEED SLEEP!

Alucard's Familiar: "Hello, another chappie up!"  
  
parinoidfreak: "Hello."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "How the hell did you get here?"  
  
parinoidfreak: "Hello, my name is Gay!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Oh no..."  
  
parinoidfreak: "I'm a pretty little fairy!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Oh God...on with the fic, I'll deal with the bug problem." *Drags him off*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The ferry docked a few hours later. Integra had stayed out on deck the whole time, sleep eluding her. She was exhausted to the extent to where she would have fallen asleep standing if it weren't for the sun that was rising in front of her.  
  
"It should take us about 3 hours to Professor Oak's if we walk," Ash said as they headed down the road.  
  
"We don't have to walk," Integra yawned as she released her Tropius.  
  
"Whoa," Ash said as Tropius lowered its neck for them to get on.  
  
"He doesn't bite," Integra said as she climbed on.  
  
Ash and his friends climbed on after her and held on as Tropius flapped its giant leaf-like wings and rose into the air.  
  
It took less than half an hour to get there that way. Ash looked longingly down at his mother's home as they passed it and Integra had Tropius turn around and drop them there.  
  
"Let's visit your mom Ash," Integra said as they landed.  
  
"All right!" Ash leapt off the giant pokemon and ran up to the front door. "Mom! I'm home!"  
  
Misty and Brock followed quickly behind Ash, but Integra stayed outside. She didn't have any business with them, so she stayed behind and dozed against one of Tropius's massive legs. The large dinosaur type pokemon lowered its head and nuzzled her a little before letting her drift off a little.  
  
"Hey Integra, come on in!" Ash shouted from the door.  
  
"He's making me get up," Integra grumbled under her breath and she felt a chuckle from Tropius as she called him back to his ball and walked up onto the porch.  
  
"Come on in," Ash said.  
  
Integra peered inside the house. She hadn't been in one for a long time, and was almost shy as she walked in. Plusle and Minun popped out of their pokeballs to give some personal comfort and rode on her shoulders.   
  
"So you're Integra," said the woman who must have been Ash's mom. Integra didn't say anything, only nodded.   
  
Integra showed no emotion on her face, which was hard since she hadn't needed to use that skill for years. Her pokemon on the other hand, expressed the nervous and unfamiliar feelings very well. They leapt down into Integra's arms and huddled close to her.  
  
What's the matter with me? Integra asked herself.  
  
Misty noticed the look on the pokemon's faces and linked it to Integra. She thought quickly, "Hey Integra, I think I left something outside, come with me please."  
  
"Um, sure," Integra said as she felt relief wash over her. She followed Misty outside and they walked down and sat on the fence.  
  
"I noticed you looked nervous," Misty said.  
  
"Thanks," Integra said as she sat on the grass and let Plusle and Minun crawl all over her. "I had forgotten how very nonsocial I was."  
  
"You seem to get along all right with us," Misty pointed out.  
  
"I'm picky," Integra confessed and Misty chuckled.  
  
"I see your point," Misty smiled. "Ash's mother is a bit..."  
  
"Too cheery for my liking," Integra finished her sentence.  
  
"Uh right, it took me a while to get used to her too," Misty said.  
  
"If it's all right with you, I'm going head up to Professor Oak's," Integra said as she stood up.  
  
"Hang on a sec, I'll get Ash and Brock," Misty said and she darted back into the house.  
  
"Damn, what's the matter with me, I haven't thought like this in ages," Integra muttered to herself as she leaned on the fence. "It's when I started thinking about HIM again. Damn damn damn damn damn." She berated herself until the three kids returned and she had to shut up.  
  
"It's only about a fifteen minute walk from here," Ash said as they started down the road.  
  
Integra nodded as her Sceptile released itself from its ball and walked beside her.  
  
Rattata scurried over the dirt road as they went and Integra watched them out of curiosity. She had never seen the Kanto region's pokemon, so this was new to her. She noticed a small pony type pokemon in the bushes and she debated whether to go after it or not. Trainer instinct finally kicked in and she whispered to Sceptile.  
  
He immediately went after it, unleashing a Razor Leaf attack at it, catching it off guard. It fell over, too young to truly battle and Integra threw a pokeball at it. She caught the pokeball as it returned to her, then it vanished into her storage system.  
  
"What did you catch?" Ash asked, he had missed it.  
  
"Small little pony thing," Integra said as she pulled out her pokedex, "This."  
  
"Ah a Ponyta," Ash said. "I've ridden one of those, if they don't trust you, they burn you."  
  
"Sounds familiar to my Plusle and Minun problem I had," Integra said as they continued walking. "When I first caught them, both at the same time, they hated me, and did everything they could to be able to shock me, scratch me, and bite me as many times as they could in one day. I think I have more scars from them than any other pokemon I've caught and Bonded with."  
  
"Whoa," Ash said, "The only problems I've had were with a Charmeleon that wouldn't listen to me, and its evolution Charizard had the same problem, but we're friends now."  
  
Integra smiled, but did nothing more. For some reason, she wasn't very talkative. Maybe it was her growing fatigue. Whatever it was, it was making her dull, and Sceptile didn't like it.  
  
He mischievously unlatched the necklace around her neck and ran off a few feet in front of her, dangling the necklace teasingly.  
  
"Sceptile," Integra warned. Her pokemon smirked and put the necklace around his own neck and grinned wider. "Oh God dŽjˆ vu at its max," Integra said as she held her head. "Sceptile give that back." The pokemon noticed the stress in her voice and gave the necklace back to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked.  
  
"Nothing," Integra said quickly. "Nothing important."  
  
"Hey look, there's Professor Oak's!" Ash said and dared ahead.  
  
Brock and Misty started after him and it took Integra and Sceptile a minute to follow suit. Sceptile could feel Integra's exhaustion and looked back at her as he easily took the lead from her.  
  
He stopped and held back, stopped her, and had her walk the rest of the way. They walked through a gate and up a dirt walkway to find Ash, Misty, Brock, and an old man she took for Professor Oak standing by the door waiting for her.  
  
"Sorry," Integra apologized when she reached them.  
  
"No need for apologies," Oak said. "Ash told me what you did. Quite remarkable indeed. Come in."  
  
"Thanks," Integra said as she followed the rest inside, looking around in curiosity. Birch's lab had always been a clutter of paper and books, but this one was well organized, save a few things scattered around on random tables.  
  
"I hear you're a Life Bond trainer," Oak said as they all settled at a table in the garden of Oak's lab. They had let their pokemon run loose there, and now all of Integra's pokemon were mingling with Oak's, but Sceptile stayed by her side. Standing over her a few feet away.  
  
"I am," Integra nodded.  
  
"Now there are a few things I want to know," Oak said. "You can refuse to answer an of these questions mind you. Since this is life bond stuff we are talking about, I know this stuff can get very personal."  
  
"It's all right," Integra said.  
  
"All right then," Oak said. "When did you first start training?"  
  
"Four years ago," Integra answered.  
  
"When was the first time you realized you had this type of bond with your pokemon?" Oak asked.  
  
"Good question," Integra pondered it for a minute, "I don't know really. I think I just realized it over time and accepted it. There wasn't really a defined time when I said, 'hey, I'm a life bond trainer.'"  
  
"I understand," Oak replied. "Now tell me this. When your pokemon gets injured, you feel it correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it the same in return?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The sky was growing darker as they talked, and before they realized it, it was late into the night and Oak berated himself for keeping them out there so long.  
  
"I am sorry, sometimes I get a little too caught up in what I'm doing," Oak apologized as they stood from table.  
  
"It's all right," Integra mumbled. Her conversations with the old man had brought be yet even more memories. She was drowning in them, and she didn't know how long she would last if she kept them bottled up inside.  
  
"What's that?" Ash asked.  
  
"Not sure," Oak said as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"Pokemon," Integra said without really paying attention, her thoughts were other places.  
  
"They're coming this way," Ash said. "Wait a minute, I recognize one of them. It's Mewtwo!"  
  
"Where?" Misty and Brock asked at the same time and Integra looked up curiously.  
  
The larger of the pokemon landed on the ground and with grace while the smaller one stayed floating in the air.  
  
"That smaller one must be Mew," Ash said as he looked closely.  
  
-It's nice to see you again Ash-, Mewtwo said in telepathy. Ash gave him a thumbs up and Mewtwo continued. -I am surprised to find you with her. Especially since she isn't of this world.-  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.  
  
-It is my fault, and Mew's-, Mewtwo started. -Mew and I were working on dimension jumping when we accidentally opened a portal we couldn't find. The only way it could have closed was if someone had gone through it, or the creators came and closed it themselves. As you can see, the previous of those options happened.-  
  
"And it took you this long to find her?" Oak asked.  
  
-Unfortunately, this person enjoys traveling all over the pokemon world, and knew how to move quickly,-Mewtwo shot a glance at Integra. -Every time we would pinpoint her location, she would move again. It was rather frustrating.-  
  
Mew spoke, but since it didn't use telepathy, they had to wait for Mewtwo to translate.  
  
-Mew is right, this human has been able to adapt and survive in our world-, Mewtwo translated. -But she is not meant to be here, and must decide whether she wants to go back home, or stay here.-  
  
The thought had never struck Integra, whether it was her choice to go back home or not. Her first answer would have been yes, if she could have spoken. Her throat had tightened at the last minute, refraining her from speaking. Now she had a chance to think.  
  
She would leave all of the people she had met and had made friendly bonds with behind. She would have to leave her hard trained pokemon as well. They were her friends too, and they were the ones who had changed her hard personality, to the caring and kind person she was today. Would she have to go back to where she had to be cold and hard? She didn't think she could bear going back to that life style, no matter how hard she tried to change.  
  
"I'm not sure I can," Integra finally said. "I don't think I could bear going back there."   
  
"Wait a second!" Ash said. "You're saying she's not from this world right?" Mewtwo nodded and Ash turned to Integra. "Why didn't you every tell us?"  
  
"What was it like back there? You've never told us," Misty piped up.  
  
Integra's gaze turned inward, to the dark life she had left behind. It was always dark, and there was always so much killing. She had few friends, most had been business comrades and truce partners. She could only recall three true friends. Two of which were prohibited, in the eyes of her organization. She missed them of course, and wondered if one was actually still alive.  
  
"You don't want to know about my world," Integra said. "It was a dark and cruel one, with a love that I was forbidden to have. For who he was, and for what my life was about, was like asking for someone to drop a bomb on a nuclear power center."  
  
No one said anything, for fear of turning the silent situation into a bomb attack themselves.  
  
-Why don't we ask one of the people from your world, for their opinion,- Mewtwo said as he created a portal. It showed and empty office with three people standing in it. One looked to be an old butler, near and around the age of 75. Another was of a girl dressed in a police uniform, but they could tell she was more than a girl.   
  
The third and final person in the room was a tall figure dressed in red and black. He wore a hat and a pair of amber colored sunglasses. All three of the people wore frowns on their faces, as if grieving for someone.  
  
-For a moment this is only a window-, Mewtwo said as they all glanced at the view. -When I finish, the portal will connect to that world and one person may come through it. Are you ready Integra?-  
  
She didn't have to think, "Yes."  
  
The portal connected and the tall man in red instantly turned toward it. As Integra went to show herself at the entrance of the portal, the tall man drew a gun and started firing rapidly.  
  
Integra was able to glance into the portal before she had to pull away and dodge the onslaught of bullets. "Everyone get down!" She shouted and everyone around her hit the deck. A second later a blur of red came through the portal, which closed in a flash, and came to a stop about three meters away from the group.  
  
Integra leapt in front of the group and stood there as if to shield them if the tall figure was to attack again. There was a long moment of silence before the figure cladded in red spoke.  
  
"Master?" He asked.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "I decided I hadn't done enough cliff hangers, guess I'll do it to this one. Oh yeah, there's Alucard for all of those who have been asking for him."  
  
parinoidfreak: "Fairies!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Not you again! Oh well, please review, I need some bug spray." 


	7. I'm gonna be late for school!

Alucard's Familiar: "Yay! I fixed my bug problem! On with the story! And you know I don't own anything do whatever."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Master?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Alucard, it's me," her voice was hard and cold. She was trying her hardest to keep it that way, but the more she looked at him, the more she knew she was going to break down. She couldn't hold up the act for long.  
  
"You have been here this whole time?" The man named Alucard asked.  
  
"Yes," Integra answered again while the party behind her got to their feet and stared in bewilderment. "The seal is weak isn't it?"  
  
"Yes Master, I have not released any power restrictions since your disappearance."  
  
"Wait one second!" Ash cut in loudly. "What seal, what power restrictions? What is this guy, some sort of magical creature?"  
  
Alucard chuckled, "My what imagination you have young one."  
  
"Alucard is no more a magical creature than you're pokemon are demons," Integra said as she walked over and stood next to Alucard. "Which I must say is quite like my friend here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Oak asked.  
  
"He's a vampire," Integra said as coolly as she could.  
  
"What?" They were all in a state of pure denial.  
  
"There's no such thing as vampires!" Ash shouted in denial.  
  
"There is, and I'll prove to you he is one," Integra said as she pulled a knife from her belt. "I need to redo the seal anyways, it'll be enough to prove my point." Alucard grinned in anticipation.  
  
Integra slashed her wrist and let the blood well up and drip to the ground, letting everyone around her know exactly what was going on. She then let Alucard clamp onto her wrist and sucked the blood into his body. Now the battle of wills began.  
  
"You have got to be kidding," Brock stuttered.   
  
A red glow began to appear around the two from the other world. It welled up around them and then flickered up like a flame. This was the battle of their will, a raging wild fire that couldn't be contained.  
  
They stood there for a while in complete silence. It took them a while to realize that it was taking way too long. Integra had begun to pant to keep herself engaged in their battle.  
  
Her pokemon popped out from their balls and looked menacingly at Alucard.  
  
"Stay back," Integra said in a commanding voice that seemed to come from everywhere. She had a fistful of Alucard's hair and the other hand was latched around the vampires chin, keeping him from letting go, yet trying to pull him off at them same time.  
  
Finally, something like a sort of a seal appeared underneath the two of them. It looked something like a pentagram with extra symbols and circles. Then it faded, along with the glow that had risen from the two of them. There was a blast of red wind that knocked everyone but Alucard and Integra to their behinds, leaving them in a bigger state of bewilderment than they had started in.  
  
Alucard let go a moment later and Integra struggled to stay on her feet. She looked deathly pale and ready to collapse, and they knew why.  
  
"How much blood did he actually take from you?" Oak asked as the vampire offered himself for her to lean against.  
  
She took the offer, which surprised the vampire as she spoke in a tired and soft voice. "The bond between him and me was completely cut off for over four years," she began. "The longer he is away from his master, the more blood that is need to replenish the seal and the bond. This took three fourths of my blood. If the separation has gone on any longer, I would be at death's doorway."  
  
"You already are from the way you look now," Brock said.  
  
"I'm not surprised," Integra said, her voice cracking from exhaustion. "I've already lost more energy than I could easily give in these last few days. This just adds to the time of my recovery. If I do."  
  
"Master, you must explain to me who these people are and what this place is," Alucard said. "And what the hell are those things?"  
  
"Hush Alucard," Integra said as he motioned to her pokemon. "I'll explain it all if you let me sit down. I would prefer if we stayed outside though, the fresh air is the only thing keeping me awake."  
  
They all sat in a circle on the yard, which made Alucard grumble about something like them being one big happy family, but Integra slugged him in the gut to make him shut up.  
  
"Alucard, these are the people I have currently been associating with," Integra said. "That's Ash, Misty, Brock, and Professor Oak." She motioned for Pikachu to come to her, and it complied by hopping over. "This is one of the creatures that inhabit this world. They're called pokemon. There are multiple different types and an abundance of them almost everywhere.  
  
"Depending on who you are, most people capture pokemon in these things called pokeballs," she pulled one out and released the Vaporeon inside. "They reside in these most of the time. They usually come out to eat, battle, or to be social with their trainers and other people." She was silent for a moment as the Vaporeon made itself comfortable in her lap.  
  
"I am a trainer, as well as Ash, Misty, and Brock," she started again. "But the difference between them and me are the bonds with their pokemon. Ash and his friends have formed a strong bond of friendship with their pokemon, but I've taken it one step further. I have formed such a strong bond between my pokemon that it has been given the category as Life Bonds. There are few trainers in the this world that have it."  
  
"And this makes it different from everything else because?" Alucard was getting bored.  
  
"Unlike the bonds Ash has with his pokemon, he can only imagine the pain his pokemon feel in a battle," Integra said. "I can take it farther. With my life bonds with my pokemon, I can feel, hear, and react to everything they feel. If they are injured, I feel their pain, and sometimes even acquire the same injury. I can sometimes hear their thoughts, and most of the time we can communicate with simple gestures and expressions. They were my protectors, while I didn't have you."  
  
"Well, we'll see how strong these protectors of yours are," Alucard said as he stood.  
  
"What are you talking about Alucard?" Integra asked as she looked up at the vampire.  
  
"Let's have a battle, between me and your pokemon," Alucard said.  
  
"Fine, but you may not use any of your vampiric powers or guns, understood?" Integra said sharply.  
  
"Yes Master," Alucard grinned.  
  
"Fine, then lets begin," she struggled to her feet and walked over to a clear spot. "Remember Alucard, anything you do to them I will feel. Keep that in mind when they attack you. Normally I would be able to take it along with them, but think of the state I am in before you chose your strikes. They will not be easily defeated, but I may not be able to handle it."  
  
"Yes Master," Alucard said again as he stood about five meters away from her.  
  
Integra released all of her pokemon out at once, sending an onslaught of attackers at Alucard. Alucard quickly resided in the air, but the giant dinosaur like pokemon took flight and made it up there with him. It attacked with giant leaves that were razor sharp, cutting Alucard in the side for a minute. He quickly healed himself and kicked the pokemon at its left shoulder, knocking it to the ground.  
  
A stream of fire reached out to attack him, but he moved away just in time to only get his coattails singed. He looked down to see a white and gold canine pokemon spitting fire at him as it ran along the ground.  
  
All of the pokemon started to attack him in the same fashion, throwing up water, fire, leaves, hyper-beams, and ghost-like attacks from the ground. Some hit the vampire, but others were avoided.  
  
Finally all of the pokemon gained enough speed to where they could leap up to the height Alucard was at and physically attack him.  
  
Integra was watching the whole time, and she knew now was going to be the time she would have to interfere. She returned the pokemon to their balls as the vampire attacked with a heavy sideward slash. He would have killed at least two of the pokemon if she hadn't called them back.  
  
Alucard hurtled himself to the ground, sending an attack out on his master, just to see if she had retained her quickness. True to his thoughts, she easily dodged him by leaping into the air, twisting around and landing behind him. They fought hand to hand for a minute, Integra throwing Alucard over her shoulder after he had put her in a chokehold.   
  
In one swift movement, Integra drew a silver knife she had been keeping for just such an occasion and pointed it at his throat, halting the battle instantly.  
  
"I still stand a fair chance against you Alucard," Integra panted. "You still need to watch your step as well as I do."  
  
"My master pleases me," Alucard said as he stood and looked over at the four that were still watching them, along with the two strange pokemon.  
  
"Are you pleased with my pick of pokemon?" Integra asked without much of an interest in an answer. Alucard sensed this and ignored the question. Then to his surprise, she collapsed against him, finally giving in to her exhaustion. She had cleverly been able to wrap her arms around him as she did, letting herself hold onto him as she slipped into a deep and sound sleep.  
  
Alucard was so stunned at this that he nearly fell over when he caught her. It was so unlike his master, yet she was so very unlike the person he had known four years ago. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her steady in his arms, relishing the moment. He knelt as to better position her against his knee and watched as the rest of the group wandered over.  
  
"Is she all right?" Oak asked.  
  
"She'll be fine," Alucard answered, surprised at the answer he gave.  
  
"She's probably exhausted, we haven't really had any sleep for the passed three days." Brock said.  
  
"Well, lets get inside and get some of you to bed," Oak said. "Some others of us will be up late tonight." He eyed Alucard.  
  
Alucard grunted as he picked up his master and followed the professor back to his lab, Ash, Misty, Brock, and the two psychic pokemon following at the rear.  
  
I wonder if this is the person Integra was talking about, Misty thought.  
  
Her forbidden love.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Aw, cuteness. Yay! Integra and Alucard are finally together."  
  
parinoidfreak: "Hi my name is Gay!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "What the? Gah! You again, how the hell do you keep getting in here?"  
  
parinoidfreak: "Magic little portal."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Oh, people, remind me to close that in your reviews or I'll forget. Please Review! If I don't get at least five reviews for this chapter I'm not uploading another one for a while...and I have on ready and waiting to go too! Ja!" 


	8. Yay! I got five reviews, here you go!

Alucard's Familiar: "Yay, I fixed my bug problem, and wrote a chapter fun fun! A note for a reviewer. I spell Alucard this way because that's how I've always spelled it. Please just bare with me on the spelling, it's the way my fingers know it. Sorry. I don't own Hellsing or pokemon. Story Time!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Her eyes fluttered open some time later. She sat up and looked around the empty room, surprised to find herself inside. Integra sat up and looked around, then she realized she was inside Professor Oak's lab, lying in one of the random couches placed all over the lab.  
  
She looked out the window and found the sun setting. She wondered how long she had been asleep, and where Alucard had resided during the day.  
  
Brock came in yawning, with Ash close behind doing the same. Misty followed carrying Mew and Professor Oak and Mewtwo came in at the end.  
  
"I see we're not the only ones who just woke up," Misty smiled as she looked over at Integra.  
  
"How long have we been asleep?" Integra asked.  
  
"Well, Ash, Brock, and I slept all through yesterday and we've been up and around a little bit today, though we did manage to fall asleep again about four hours ago." Misty said. "You on the other hand have slept for two days straight. You haven't woken up for anything, even when Alucard threatened to bite you, you didn't even stir. It was kind of funny when Alucard made a face when you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"I usually would at that threat," Integra said as he stood. "Where is he anyways?"  
  
"We've had him locked in a closet for a while," Oak answered.  
  
"And he's stayed in there?" Integra asked.  
  
"Yes, the doors locked, I can't imagine how he could get out," the professor said with a frown.  
  
Integra looked out the window again and confirmed it would be dark enough. "Alucard." She called his name softly as she stood up, and the tall vampire appeared by her side. She smirked as she watched their faces go pale and their mouths dropped. Even the two psychic pokemon looked a little queasy at the fact that they had just been fooled into a false sense of security.  
  
"He...just," Oak stuttered.  
  
"He was being good," Integra smiled. "He could blow this place up if he wanted to."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Ash asked and Integra shook her head. Ash went pale and fell over, along with the rest of his companions.  
  
"Well, while they're napping, I want to have a talk with you," Alucard said as he picked up his master and draped her over his shoulder like he would a sack of grain. Usually he would have expected his master to fight, but all she did was chuckle a bit and let herself be carried outside and set onto t he grass.  
  
Alucard lowered himself down onto the grass as well, accepting that it was now the usual way his master sat when in this world. His hat, glasses, and coat disappeared as he settled on the ground facing his master, ruby red eyes staring into sapphire blue ones.  
  
"What has been going on since my disappearance?" Integra asked before Alucard could say anything. She was still as sharp and clever as ever.  
  
"We haven't had much of anything going on," Alucard answered. "None of the men go out, and Seras and I usually do a sweep of the city every once and a while, keeping the ghouls and other undead freaks at bay a little at a time." He looked at her for minute, trying to decipher how she would react to the next bit of information he was about to give.  
  
"The Vatican is trying take over the situation now," Alucard said with a bitter distaste in his voice. "I haven't been able to corner that damned Anderson either. He keeps running away, coward." He paused, "Maxwell has taken over your position at Hellsing, much to all of our disapproval. He threatens to kill off families to keep the loyalties. Unfortunately, it's been working."  
  
Integra was furious. There wasn't any denying it, but what sort of action to take was another question entirely. The question was, was she going to go back at all?  
  
"I'm not sure I can go back Alucard," Integra said truthfully. "I've changed from the person I was four years ago. I'm not the same cold hard person that I left as. I care now, and I don't think I could keep an emotionless look anymore."  
  
"But you will need that if you face Maxwell," Alucard said. "It is your duty."  
  
"Duty," Integra sighed. "That's what got me into this mess. I thought if I could get away from duty for a little while I would stay sane. It seems I've stayed away for far too long." She looked at the ground. "I can't go back, I wouldn't survive. It would be like you going into a pack of ghouls. The ghouls are dead the minute you see them. If I go back there, I will be just like them, dead once they look at me."  
  
Alucard frowned, he had never known his master to try and run from a problem. Yet again, she had never been faced with one quite like this before. "The choice is yours, no matter where you go, I will find some way to follow you."  
  
"But you can't stay here," Integra said, "There would be no place for you when the sun comes up."  
  
"If that is my fate then," Alucard said.  
  
Integra stared into the vampires ruby red eyes in surprise. She had never known that Alucard would go to giving his own existence just to be with her. "I won't let you do that. The end of your existence will not come from me staying here."  
  
"Then what do you propose we do?" Alucard had his mind made up. He wouldn't let his master disappear from even his senses again.  
  
"I'm not sure," Integra said.  
  
"Before you make up you mind, let me give you one more bit of information," Alucard said. "I have already told you that Maxwell has taken your position at Hellsing? He's also taken your position at the Round Table. His decisions are brash and not thought out. Not to mention it has brought about attacks to the Hellsing Manor itself, by both FREAKS and true undead alike. He nearly ordered Walter executed for trying to give him advise." That's what he wanted out, the Walter part, but he had to put it out in such a way that it wouldn't seem so, malicious.   
  
"What?" Integra hadn't thought about threats to the people closer to her.   
  
"He's threatened, Walter, Seras, and me with deaths that we cannot get away from so we obey him," Alucard explained. "When I saw that portal open and felt your presence I dove for it, not before putting a few bullets through it to make sure there was nothing seriously threatening on the other side."  
  
"You nearly put a bullet through me you dunder head," Integra said lowly, without putting any true force behind it.  
  
Alucard grinned, "I had noticed, and I was almost sorry I missed. Do know how utterly furious I was with you when you disappeared? I swore I would put ten bullets into you, bring you back, and do it again!"  
  
She blinked at him. She hadn't expected him to say that, or confess to it at least. "Alucard."  
  
"I said I would stab you, do something to you!" Alucard was blurting out everything he had to say. "You scared me dammit! You scared the hell and fight out of me when you disappeared! Are you happy? You made your vampire curl up in a fetal position and sit in the corner of his room sulking. Are you happy?"  
  
Integra thought about that one and started laughing for all it was worth. Alucard in a fetal position, that was something she never thought could happen. She doubled over with laughter and Alucard looked at her as of she had gone crazy. He had never heard his master laugh like that before.  
  
"That's funny, you, in a fetal position!" Integra managed to say before a new round of laughter bubbled up again.  
  
Alucard smiled at the memory and realized it was rather funny. He joined her in the laugh and soon they found themselves snickering in each other's arms. Actually it was more like Integra sitting in Alucard's lap and he holding onto her.   
  
They were quiet in an instant and Integra looked up the vampire. She stole herself and said it would be worth it as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
One shock right after another. Alucard was taken by complete surprise at his master's show of unexpected affection. He didn't know whether he should be yelled at or shot in the head by one of the weird creatures that she used to fight with. He decided to throw caution to the wind and hugged her back, hoping he wouldn't get stung.  
  
To his surprise, Integra just tightened her grip on him and sighed with contentment.   
  
He decided just how far he could push his luck and tilted her chin up so he could look at her. He slowly lowered his head so his lips brushed against hers. She didn't object, and Alucard kissed her, defying every rule in Integra's book.  
  
****  
  
Misty watched from the window wither mouth hanging open.  
  
{So this is the forbidden love she was talking about,} Misty said. {I guess I can understand why. But I've never seen anything so meant to be.} Misty pulled her gaze away from the window, "I don't think I was supposed to see that."  
  
"Not meant to see what?" Brock asked.  
  
Misty made a hushing motion with her finger, the motioned for him to look out the window. Brock took one look before pulling away. "Darn."  
  
"What?" Misty asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask her out!" Brock cried as stupid tears came to his eyes.  
  
"Not a chance with that one Brock," Misty said with a sweat drop. "Besides, it looks like she's already been taken." Brock made a pouty face as stared out the window at the romantic seen.   
  
***  
  
Alucard pulled away from there kissing moment and looked down at the woman in his arms. She had a slight blush on her face, which made Alucard smirk.  
  
"Shut up," she said as she sat up and rolled out of his lap. She stood up and went to walk back over to the table when Alucard spun her around and kissed her again. She fell limp against him, enjoying the moment of pure passion and love. She had never known something like this, and now it was all coming at her in a rush.  
  
She finally pulled away from him and looked at her watch. It was 8:00pm.   
  
"I have plenty of hours to spend with you," Alucard said.  
  
"I need to decide Alucard," Integra said as she turned away from him again and wandered over to the table she had sat at two days before.  
  
"If it is my opinion at all Master, I think you need to go back and claim your place as the Hellsing Lord," Alucard said. "You can't let Maxwell take your place."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Integra asked as she slumped down on the bench.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Alucard asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Integra said as she as she stared up at the stars. "I don't know." Alucard sat next to her silently and gazed up at the stars with her. "We really need you at home."  
  
"I know," Integra said as she closed her eyes. "I keep running away from the decision."  
  
"Then stop running," Alucard said.  
  
Integra darted into the lab.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ash asked as Integra ran back into the lab.  
  
"I'm going back!" Integra shouted as she grabbed her pack. "I'm not running away anymore."  
  
"Do you know how?" Ash asked as he and his friends raced out the door after the woman.  
  
"I have to go back where I started," Integra answered as she made it back to Alucard.  
  
"You're going back to Hoenn?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes," Integra answered as she flicked out a pokeball.   
  
"I'm going with you, I have a Pigeot that lives in this forest, I can follow you guys," Ash said.  
  
"All right, but you'll need to keep up," Integra said as she released her Tropius. She got on and Alucard floated up and sat down behind her. "We'll head on up and wait for you in the clouds. Don't wait too long, I need to get there before dawn, or I'll lose Alucard."  
  
"I'll be there," Ash said as he ran off into the forest.  
  
"Let's go Tropius, to Professor Birch's," Integra said to the giant pokemon. It rose into the air with one stroke of its wings and then they were soaring high above Pallet town.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Only a few more chapters to go! What will happen? Has any ever witnessed a pokemon death before? Review please!" 


	9. I am up way to early for the human speci...

Alucard's Familiar: "Why did I write this? It's sad, not to mention OOC to the moon and back. Oh well. Sorry for the OOCness now so I don't have to write apologies at the end. Yes, please bare with me, the OOCness ends here, believe me.   
  
I don't own Hellsing or Pokemon...wah!  
  
They soared over the mountains at top speed watching the ground below them whiz by like a river going in the opposite direction.  
  
"I am going to shoot Maxwell in the head when I get home," Integra said.  
  
Alucard chuckled, "That's the Integra I know."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to get used to this one, because I am not the same one I left as," Integra said as she turned to look at him with a small smile.  
  
"Yes Master," Alucard said with a slight grin of his own.  
  
The gust of wind took them by complete surprise and they were hurtled from the air. Alucard and Integra were thrown from the pokemon's back and separated as they crashed into the forest.  
  
Integra woke to someone shaking her and she looked up into Alucard's red eyes. Then she saw red as she felt agonizing pain run through her back, head, and arms and legs. She felt her skin tear open on some parts of her body and she screamed in pain. She quickly subdued her screams and stood up ignoring the pain.  
  
"Master," Alucard steadied her as she stood. "What's going on?"  
  
"Tropius, I have to find him, he's hurt, badly," Integra panted as she stumbled through the forest.  
  
"You are hurt," Alucard said as he tried to follow his master.  
  
"Some of this is mine," Integra managed, "A lot of this is a reflection of the injuries...Tropius has." She cried out and fell to her knees, blood running from her mouth as she tried to clear her vision.  
  
"Integra! Alucard! Where are you!" Came Ash's voice.  
  
"Over here!" Alucard shouted as he knelt down beside his master. He studied her and found four lacerations on her body, one down her left leg, a giant one running from her neck and all the way down to her right hand. One showing through the rip in her shirt on her side, and the last one was across her chest. He could sense she had a few broken ribs from the fall, but there was a strange unreadable energy source radiating from her back.  
  
Integra stumbled to her feet again as Ash came up from behind them.  
  
"Are you guys all right, I saw Tropius get thrown into the forest, whoa!" Ash had gotten close enough to see Integra's injuries.  
  
Integra ignored the young teenager and started walking through the forest again. All she could do was keep moving forward. It seemed the closer she got to her friend, the more pain came. She could hear him trying to move as she neared enough to see him and she dashed over when she finally caught sight of the camouflaged body in the darkness.  
  
"Tropius," Integra whispered as she knelt down by the dinosaur pokemon's massive head. "It'll be all right Tropius, just hold on." She pulled out his pokeball and returned him. She felt the pain fade a little, but she feared the worst for her pokemon. "We have to find a Pokemon Center."  
  
"I saw one just before I landed," Ash said, "It's ahead of us about half a mile. If we start heading there now we should make it there in a short amount of time."  
  
"Let's go," Integra shoved the pain aside and focused on the forest in front of her. She concentrated on each step, using everything she knew to keep herself from thinking of the pain. She fell once, and when Alucard went to help her, she slapped him away and stood up herself.  
  
"It's good to know she still retains some of her stubbornness," Alucard said as he followed behind his master.  
  
Ash had been meaning to ask Alucard this question the minute he had met him, "Alucard, if you don't mind me asking, what was Integra like, before she came here?"  
  
Alucard laughed lowly before he looked over at the boy. He sent some images of Integra before she had changed. The first few were of Integra sitting at her desk looking angry or irritated. The next couple were of her kicking a few ghouls and FREAKS butts. The very last one of Integra stabbing herself in the throat, which made Ash nearly fall over.  
  
"That's unbelievable," Ash said as he stumbled after them. He looked up at the woman who was ahead of him, and tried to put her in a situation like that as the person she was now. He could almost imagine it, but she was nothing like the person he had seen in the images. How could it be possible? Then he noticed the lights from the Pokemon Center, "Hey there it is!"  
  
Integra mumbled something as Alucard, ignoring her orders, wrapped one arm around her waist and put one of her arms over his shoulders so he could let her walk, but lean most of her weight on him.  
  
Ash ran in first to make sure someone was up, then made sure the nurses were ready for an uncomfortable sight before Alucard walked in with Integra. Though the vampire had gotten ride of the red coat and formal wear for travel wear, he still looked menacing with his red as and height.   
  
"What happened here?" Asked the Nurse Joy.  
  
"A gust of wind knocked her Tropius out of the air and it's hurt really badly," Ash explained.  
  
"Looks as if its trainer got beat up pretty well too," Joy said as Alucard set Integra down on the floor. She was unable to move any farther.  
  
"No, that's the thing Nurse Joy, she's a Life Bond trainer," Ash said as he pointed out the white necklace that Integra now held in her hand, the chain cut and broken. "She's the reflection of her pokemon."  
  
"Ash, can you get it?" Integra asked, "Third pokeball on my right side, I can't move."  
  
"Sure," Ash answered as he unclipped the pokeball from the woman's belt and handed it to the nurse. "It's hurt pretty bad."  
  
"Bring her back as well, I don't know what kind of nurse I would be if I didn't treat the injured trainer along with the pokemon." They followed the nurse back, "You said this was a Tropius?"  
  
"Yes," Integra said as Alucard carried her.  
  
"All right, follow me," Joy said as she turned off course and into a giant room. She released the pokemon from its pokeball and Tropius appeared lying on the floor, instantly creating a puddle of blood where he lay.  
  
Alucard had set Integra on her feet just before Joy had released the pokemon, and now the woman screamed out in pain and fell to her knees, causing the wounds that had managed to stop bleeding, start pouring blood again.  
  
Joy examined the pokemon, and the prognosis was grim. She frowned as she walked over to its trainer only minutes after starting her examination. "I'm afraid it's back is broken, and there is nothing I can do. He's too big."  
  
"And... this...gives me...what choice?" Integra panted as blood started to seep from her mouth.  
  
"The only way to let your pokemon go, you're going to have to break the bond that binds you to it," Joy said as she opened the woman's hand and laid a scalpel in it. "You need to cut the white ring around your Tropius's neck to let him go. He will not be able to die while he is connected to you, and you will only suffer as he gets weaker and weaker."  
  
Integra shuddered as she stood up and stumbled over to her pokemon. She slowly sat down near the ring around Tropius's neck and looked over at his head, he was looking back at her. "Are you ready to go...Tropius?" The pokemon nodded its massive head with a vocalization of good-bye. Integra lifted the scalpel to the pokemon's neck and quickly cut through with white ring, watching the pokemon relax as the bond was cut. She watched as her pokemon's eyes closed in comfort, knowing they would never open again.  
  
Integra shuddered as she sobbed and backed away from her pokemon's body. She stood up and stumbled back over to Alucard and Ash, letting the nurse handle the rest.  
  
Ash left the room as Integra fell against Alucard's chest. She looked up at him with glassy eyes and gasped when she felt the lacerations on her arm, chest, side, and leg start to tingle. She watched them flash white, then close on their own accord. Her back stopped aching, and all that was left behind was a dull ache at the sight of each laceration.  
  
"Interesting," Alucard said as he lifted his master's arm to inspect it. There wasn't even a scar. "Seems like those life bonds have their limits after all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Integra asked as she walked out of the room, no longer wishing to look upon her fallen friend. They walked into the front room and found Ash on the videophone speaking to Professor Oak.  
  
"Here she is Professor," Ash said as he turned to look at the woman. "The Professor wants to talk to you."  
  
"All right," Integra said as Ash stood up and she took his seat. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"Are you all right?" Oak asked, his voice was stern and serious.  
  
"I'll be all right," Integra answered, finally realizing that her eyes were too dry for tears to fall anymore. Alucard stood behind her, almost defensively watching over her.  
  
"To be honest, I really don't know how to respond," Oak said. "I've never been witness to a pokemon death, and I haven't known anyone else has either, until now."  
  
"It's all right Professor, I'll manage," Integra said. "I need to get to Hoenn right now. I'll have to call Professor Birch to find out what other flying pokemon I have that are big enough to carry both of us."  
  
"All right then, if you need anything you know all you need to do is call right?" Oak asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Integra said as she hung up the phone and dialed in Birch's number.  
  
"Hello Integra, what can I help you with?" Birch asked cheerfully, having no knowledge of the tragedy.  
  
"I need to know what other pokemon I have that is big enough to carry two people and fly at the same time," Integra said.  
  
"What happened to Tropius, he's your best bet when it comes to that," Birch said.  
  
Integra hung her head, "Tropius is dead sir. He just died."  
  
"What?" Birch asked. "How?"  
  
"Broken back, he broke it in a fall from a strong wind," Integra explained. "Please sir, I need to get back to Hoenn before the night ends. Do I have any other flying pokemon that can carry two people?"  
  
"I believe so, let me look," Birch said, and his image disappeared from the screen for a minute.  
  
"Excuse me Master, but if you don't mind me saying, that man is retarded," Alucard said.  
  
"Shut up Alucard," Integra said without much force.  
  
Birch appeared on the screen, "You have an Aerodactal, a Lugia, and a Flygon."  
  
"I forgot about Lugia, I'll use it," Integra said.  
  
"All right, it'll be over in a minute," Birch said, and the screen went black.  
  
Integra sighed as she stood and walked over to the receiver. Alucard watched as a pokeball appeared in a flash of light and Integra picked in up. "Let's go."  
  
They walked back outside, thankful for the darkness, and Integra released Lugia from its ball. Having caught it in the Orange Islands, it was larger than the others she had seen and its colors were a little brighter.  
  
They took flight and Integra watched as ocean replaced mountains. They would fly over ocean for a few hours before they reached land again, but then the journey would be almost over. Professor Birch's lab was right near the wharf, so you could look out the window and see the ocean.  
  
"I believe we will give Walter a heart attack when we return," Alucard said as he pulled his master up against his chest possessively.  
  
"I hope not," Integra said. "I haven't seen him in four years. He has to stay alive at least long enough to see him again."  
  
Alucard chuckled, "I just hope we make it to this human's place before the sun rises."  
  
"We should," Integra said as she watched the water below them.  
  
Lugia, the water loving pokemon it was, soared low over the water and leaned slightly to the left to dip its wing into the water. Water drops hit its trainer as he did so and Integra laughed as she leaned over and splashed water at the vampire behind her.  
  
Alucard spit out the water that had gotten into his mouth and splashed Integra back. They both laughed as Lugia pulled up from the water and flew higher in the sky again.  
  
To their right Mewtwo appeared beside them and flew with them.  
  
Mew landed in Integra's lap with a plop and Integra chuckled. The little pokemon was content with have its chin scratched and lavished the attention by lying on its back and getting its belly scratched.  
  
To their surprise, the sun started to peek over the mountains and Alucard hissed at the light.  
  
"Shit, what do we do?" Integra asked Mewtwo.  
  
-You'll have to go back now,- the psychic pokemon answered.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean, I'll have to take my pokemon with me," Integra said.  
  
-You will need them anyways,- Mewtwo said as he opened a portal, -Return your pokemon and jump through.-  
  
Integra had a better idea. She jabbed her fingernail into the skin at the base of Lugia's neck and drew it upwards, severing the Bond between them. "Go home Lugia." With that, she and Alucard leapt off the pokemon and through the portal, back home.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Haha! Another cliffy, fun! Review please please please please." 


	10. I am getting lazy

Alucard's Familiar: "Okay, here we go, only a few more chapters left to go!"  
  
I don't own Hellsing or its characters, or Pokemon or it's characters.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Well that wasn't a smooth landing," Integra said as she looked up from the floor. Her eyes immediately met with Walter's and she smiled up at him. "Please don't have a heart attack, I just got home."  
  
"Sir Integra, you're alive," Walter stuttered.  
  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Integra asked.  
  
"When you disappeared, we thought you had been kidnapped, assassinated," Walter said.  
  
"No, just flung into a different dimension, nothing I can't handle," Integra said as she stood up and dusted her arms off casually.  
  
"What's going on down there?" Came an all too familiar Italian accent.  
  
"Shit," Walter said, then covered his mouth, "Sorry Sir Integra."  
  
"It's all right Walter," Integra whispered.  
  
"Down here," Alucard pulled his mistress down the dungeon stairs and closed the door behind them to wait for Maxwell to leave. Walter came down a few moments later.  
  
"I am so glad you have returned," Walter said as he shut the door. "Maxwell is a royal pain in the behind."  
  
"So I've been told," Integra said as she flicked a glance at Alucard.  
  
"We have a visitor," Alucard said just before Seras came around to corner.  
  
"Sir Integra!" The young vampire threw her arms around the woman and hugged her tightly. It was very uncharacteristic for both of them and Walter and Alucard just sort of stared and waited.  
  
"Okay Seras, you can let me go now," Integra said as she tried to push the woman off.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sir," Seras said as she pulled away.  
  
"It's all right Seras," Integra said.  
  
"Where have you been?" Walter finally asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Integra said.   
  
"We're all ears," Walter said.  
  
Integra sighed, "Could we at least sit down and talk?"  
  
Alucard walked down to his room, and they all sat in there so they wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
"Well, explain," Walter said.  
  
"Impatient old man aren't you?" Integra asked and Walter went to apologize, but Integra stopped him. "Don't worry Walter. We are all quite different now."  
  
Walter gave her a strange look and Integra sighed.  
  
"All right, let's begin," Integra said. "I was pulled into a world very different from our own. There are no vampires, no ghouls, no undead, and no Iscariot..." she got the chuckle she had waited for. "Instead there were creatures of the likes I had never seen before. They are called pokemon, and from what I learned from them, will forever change who I am."  
  
"What do they look like?" Seras asked.  
  
"They have many different shapes and forms," Integra said as she released her Vaporeon and Pichu. "Types and sizes," she released a Ninetails and a Seviper, "Personality and ability." Lastly, her Absol and Sceptile. "These are six of the 352 species of pokemon."  
  
"They're cute," Seras said as the Pichu sniffed her and jumped onto her lap.  
  
"Some are, some aren't," Integra said as Vaporeon jumped into her lap and rubbed its head under her chin.  
  
"Which one was your first?" Walter asked as he held out his hand to Ninetail to sniff.  
  
"Sceptile was," Integra answered, "But he wasn't always this big." She pulled out her pokedex to show them "He started out as a Treeko, the evolved into Groyvle, then into Sceptile. He's rather protective of me."  
  
"It's like a pokemon version of Alucard," Seras said as Pichu jumped onto her head.  
  
"I guess you could say that," Integra said as she watched as Alucard and Sceptile scowled at one another. "On no you don't. I will lock both of you up if you start doing that."  
  
Sceptile settled for hissing at Alucard as the vampire rolled his eyes and pretended to stare at the wall. The Pichu decided that that was the time to jump onto the old vampire head, and did so, adding a rather amusing scene to the dreary room.  
  
"Master has a Pichu on his head," Seras giggled uncontrollably.  
  
Integra laughed as the Pichu started to dance around on Alucard's head and make Alucard turn red with embarrassment.  
  
"Come here Pichu," Integra said and held out her arms. The little pokemon jumped to her and landed in her arms, hugging her. "They are rather lovable."  
  
"They seem to like you a lot," Walter pointed out.  
  
"They do," Integra said as he eyes took on a different tone. "And I like them a lot in return. It's rather strange I know, but these pokemon changed me. I am no longer a cold emotionless person anymore, I can feel, and more than you know." She signaled for Sceptile to come beside her. "I am about to show you how far some bonds go." She pulled out her knife and told Sceptile to hold out his arm. "Forgive me Sceptile." The pokemon nodded, having had to have demonstrated this before.  
  
Integra cut along the pokemon's arm a bit until the cut was big enough before pulling away and hissing through her teeth. She held her own arm just above the place where she had just cut Sceptile and raised the sleeve. Underneath, was the same wound she had just inflicted on her pokemon, bleeding freely upon the floor.  
  
"Sir Integra, what is this?" Walter asked as he stood up in shock.  
  
"It's called Life Bonding," Integra as she gritted her teeth. "It's stronger than any bond of friendship imaginable. It links my thoughts, emotion, and physical health to my pokemon, and visa versa. It comes in handy sometimes."  
  
"And other times is a pain," Walter said.  
  
"I don't mind," Integra said as she pulled out a meter of bandage and wrapped it around Sceptile's wounded arm. Sceptile protested at this and tried to snap at the bandage to cut it and save some for her. Integra just whacked him on the head and told him to be quit as she finished bandaging him.  
  
She turned to find Alucard standing next to her with his cravat in his hand. He used it to wrap around Integra's arm until they could get to adequate bandages later. Maxwell would have a tizzy fit if he found someone going into the store or bandages for some unknown reason, and they didn't need that.  
  
"Well, now that that is settled, what shall we do about Maxwell?" Walter asked.  
  
Before Integra could answer, something flashed behind them and they turned to see a portal open up and Ash, Misty, Brock, Mew, and Mewtwo stumble through it.   
  
"What the?" Integra asked as the three trainers looked around the room. "What are you three doing here?"  
  
"We came to help," Ash said. "You helped us, we came to return the favor."  
  
"This is way more than you know how to handle, go back right now," Integra said.  
  
A knock came at the door and Maxwell's voice could be heard from the other side. Alucard opened his coffin for Integra to hide in and Mew joined her as receptor for Mewtwo, so they knew when to reopen the portal as the rest jumped back through and left the room looking as though only Walter, Seras, and Alucard were in it.  
  
"Who gave you permission to loiter when there is work to be done?" Maxwell asked as he came into the room uninvited.  
  
"We don't need permission Catholic," Alucard growled said as he sat on top of his coffin. "We do as we like."  
  
"Maybe you vampiric filth do, but our good friend Walter does not, get back to work!" Maxwell shouted at the old man, who slumped his shoulders and walked out of the room, glancing back only once before. Maxwell glared at Alucard for a moment before leaving the room, Seras closing the door behind him.  
  
Alucard hopped off his coffin and opened the lid. Integra sat up with a sigh and Mew floated out looking squashed.  
  
"I like the look of you in my coffin," Alucard grinned. "Mind staying in there?"  
  
"Not a chance Alucard," Integra said as she stood up at stepped out of the coffin.   
  
A portal reopened and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Mewtwo stepped through once again.  
  
-That was a little too close for comfort- Mewtwo said.  
  
"No kidding," Integra said as she picked up her backpack from the floor and opened it. She pulled out two daggers, a knife, and a handgun.  
  
"Did we know you had those?" Brock asked.  
  
"No," Integra said as she inspected her gun. "These were the weapons I had on me when I was pulled into your world. I kept them with me in case of emergencies, and to my fortune, never had to use them." She took the bullets out of the gun and pulled the trigger a couple of times to get it warmed up again. She reloaded it and set it down on the table. "I only have three bullets, and I can't have Alucard raiding the stores at the moment, so I'll have to save them."  
  
"What can we do to help?" Ash asked.  
  
"Stay put," Integra said as she walked to the door with Alucard.  
  
"We didn't come all the way here to stay put, we came here to help," Ash said.  
  
"This isn't like anything you've faced before Ash," Integra said as she turned to look at him, eyes like ice. "This will be a fight with a lot of death in it, and a lot of it will come from my hands. I don't want you to see it."  
  
-The children came here knowing that Integra- Mewtwo said. -Give them a chance, I am sure they will be a good addition to your force, especially since your forces are controlled by another.-  
  
"Fine," Integra turned to Alucard and whispered into his ear. He disappeared and returned moments later with a long sword and three hand guns.  
  
"I want you three armed," Integra said as Alucard walked up and handed them the guns. The three of them took them hesitantly, their hands never touching a weapon like this before in their lives. "If either of you three are killed in this fight, I will never forgive myself for letting you help." Integra said as she strapped the sword to her belt. She turned towards the door once again. "Follow me." ***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Woooooo, Ash and the gang got guns. I should be ashamed of myself. Hehe. Next chapter, the fight with Maxwell! 


	11. Again, way too early for the human race ...

Alucard's Familiar: "I don't own Hellsing or its characters or pokemon and it's characters."  
  
Chapter 10  
  
They walked quickly through the hallways, passed Walter, and up to the second floor.  
  
"Anderson usually likes to loiter around this floor," Alucard said as he slipped along through the shadows.  
  
"Distract him," Integra said and Alucard disappeared. She turned and walked backwards to face the three children that followed her. "You three will need to scatter around these halls to keep soldiers and other people busy. I don't know how all of the soldiers have reacted to Maxwell, and some may have switched sides, so be careful. I wish I didn't have to ask you to do this, but I have no choice."  
  
"We won't let you down," Ash said as he and his friends scattered. She heard the popping of pokeballs as they were released and Integra sighed with a little relief. Her soldiers wouldn't know how to react to pokemon and would delay their attack a bit to assess what they were attacking.  
  
-I have Anderson on the fourth floor and the third floor should be cleared. I watched Walter go up there as I led Anderson away- Alucard's voice sang through her head.  
  
-Thank you, I'll have that dirty bastard shot in the head before the sun rises- Integra said as she reached the third floor. She spied Walter standing casually behind an open door playing with the wires of his gloves and he smiled at her as she slipped by him.  
  
She slid up to her office door and peered into the keyhole. There he was, the bastard that had stolen her organization and turned it into nothing but slaughter slaughter slaughter.   
  
How should I do this? Integra asked herself. Should I just barge in or try and slip in? I can do both.  
  
She peered into the keyhole again and heard someone shout Intruder from farther down the hall. Oh well, she thought, best make my presence known. She kicked open the door and leveled her gun and the man. "Hello Maxwell, miss me?"  
  
Maxwell looked up from a document he was reading and sneered. "So, the bitch is alive after all. Pity."  
  
"It'll be a pity that your grave will be nothing but the river you slimy bastard," Integra said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Careful," Maxwell said as he pressed a button.  
  
"I'm afraid your favorite little Anderson is in a trifle tiff with my vampire at the moment," Integra said as she made her way closer to the desk. "What do you say Maxwell, give up now, and I'll make your death quick."  
  
"I think not you little sow," Maxwell said as he reached for something under the desk.  
  
Her Ninetails popped out of its ball at her thought and stood on the desk, growling at Maxwell, showing off her sharp white teeth.  
  
"What is this demonic creature?" Maxwell shouted as he backed away a few steps.  
  
"This?" Integra asked as she lowered her gun and let Ninetails keep him in place with her threatening posture. "This is a greater weapon than you can imagine."  
  
"Really?" Maxwell said as his gaze turned to the door and he grinned. Something black was thrown and latched onto Ninetails like a harness. "Let me show you the weapons we use on dogs like these." Maxwell said as Anderson waltzed into the room from the opposite door.  
  
"What the?" Integra said as she looked at the regenerator.  
  
"Seems your little vampire has a few little people to protect as well," Anderson said.  
  
"Shit," Integra breathed.  
  
"Let me demonstrate with this little harness does to your little creature here," Maxwell said as he pressed a button on a small remote.  
  
She watched electrical waves wrap around her pokemon as she felt a burning pain shoot through her body. She stumbled back a little and glared up at Maxwell as her vision turned hazy for a minute. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Maxwell had a questioning look on his face. The harness was only supposed to shock the creature it held, but it seemed the woman was being shocked as well. Oh well, Maxwell thought, More ways for me to torture her.  
  
He turned the dial to maximum and pressed the shock button again and this time Integra's scream harmonized with the agonizing cries of her pokemon.  
  
Integra could faintly hear the taunting laughter of Maxwell through the roaring pain of the electricity. She looked through her clouded vision to find Maxwell with an insane grin on his face, pressing the button over and over again.  
  
"Ninetails," Integra managed before she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Flame Thrower!"  
  
Ninetails's eyes snapped open in response to the command and blew fire straight at Anderson, the first target she could see. He dropped the holder on the harness and yelped as the fire burned him.  
  
Maxwell stopped long enough for Integra to pull out her gun again and shoot Anderson in both eyes. She quickly turned to Maxwell and leveled her gun. Maxwell pressed the button and Integra pretended to falter and lose the aim she wanted and aimed for something else, and fired.  
  
The pain stopped in an instant and Integra looked up to see Maxwell favoring his right hand, which now had a bullet hole and a few control pieces in it.  
  
"Not so hot now are you Maxwell," Integra said as she put her gun away and called her Ninetails back to its ball.  
  
"You will not get out of here alive," Maxwell said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade. He pulled out the key and held the bomb in his hand. "There is no where you can go now that won't kill you.  
  
-Dear God Alucard get everyone back to the other world- Integra sent a quick telepathy message to the vampire as she reached for a dagger.  
  
"Five," Maxwell said.  
  
"You planned this," Integra said as her heart started pounding.  
  
"Four," Maxwell grinned.  
  
"You are such a bastard," Integra said as she backed away from him and threw her dagger. It hit him in the side, but did nothing to stop him  
  
"Three."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Two."  
  
"I hope you go straight to Hell."  
  
"One."  
  
Integra saw a white flash behind her as she closed her eyes. All that she remembered, was blackness.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Well? What did you think? Good, bad? I just blew up Maxwell for you all, there's got to be some good in that right? Review! And I won't update until I get 5 reviews! Ja! 


	12. Uh oh, me thinks I am going to be in maj...

Alucard's Familiar: "OH MY GOD! I think this is the last chapter. This is the end! EEEP! Well, tell me what you think when you're finished reading this. I hope you enjoy! And you know the disclaimer already."  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Integra pulled in a painful breath and opened her eyes. Stars stared back at her and she realized she was on her back. Her body felt like it was made of lead. Breathing was like trying to push air through a straw for a little while, and moving was out of the question. Where was she? What had happened? She reached out for Alucard in telepathy and found him close by, probably sitting just out of her sight.  
  
She finally willed her body to sit up and she looked around. She coughed for a minute as her lungs switched to the new position. What was the matter with her? After the coughing subsided she felt better and she looked around. Seras, Walter, and Alucard were sitting by a bush talking while Ash and his friends were a few yards away talking.  
  
"What happened?" Integra asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"We opened a portal right behind you as the grenade went off," Alucard said. "We pulled you through during the explosion and you were battered a little, but not too badly."  
  
"Right," Integra sighed as she tried to stand. When she gained her balance she walked over to where Ash, Misty, Brock, Mewtwo, and Mew were sitting. "Are you guys all right?"  
  
"We're all right," Misty answered as she looked up at the woman, "We're just a bit unsettled."  
  
"I warned you what it would be like," Integra said.  
  
"We know, and now we understand what you had to be like," Ash said.  
  
"Forget about it," Integra said. "Just forget about the whole event. You shouldn't have been there anyways." She pulled out a pokeball and threw it. Ninetails appeared and Integra went over and took off the harness. She dropped it on the ground in front of Ninetails, "Burn it." The pokemon didn't need to be told twice as she released a fire attack.  
  
"So where are we?" Integra asked as she straightened.  
  
"Walking distance from Professor Birch's," Ash said.  
  
Integra looked around and was gripped with a wave of old memories. This was the exact same spot she had been dropped into when she had first come to the pokemon world. Now she was going to leave it.  
  
Bushes rustled and Integra looked up and nearly threw up. What stumbled out of the bushes, was a burned, bleeding, and nearly torn apart Maxwell. He was missing nearly half his face and the rest of his body was nearly in the same condition.  
  
"Persistent little bastard isn't he?" Alucard asked as he loaded his Jackal.  
  
"He's mine," Integra said as released all of her pokemon from their balls. She along with them created a circle around the moving mass of flesh and blocked it off from any exit. All she had to do was think, and Ninetails and Vaporeon sprang into action, physically attacking him in his lower legs to knock him down.  
  
It was then that Maxwell pulled out his gun and Integra called her pokemon back to the circle. Integra darted straight at Maxwell to direct the bullets away until he was out of them. She managed to miss them all and was fortunate to get in a good swift kick to his head before she had to leap away for fear of being too close to some other invisible danger he had.  
  
She had moved back at just the right time, for it was then that Maxwell pulled out one of the daggers she had used and threw it at her. It caught her in the side and she double over and hit the ground. She slid to a halt and sent a silent order to Sceptile to attack. He blew Sleep Powder at the walking corpse, but it had no effect.  
  
"Use...Leaf Blade," Integra said as she tried to sit up. Her pokemon attacked and created blade holes in the already messed up body, but it didn't seem to slow him down.  
  
"This is insane!" Brock said as he and his friends backed away a little, not used to seeing a walking supposed dead thing in front of them.  
  
Integra stood up and pulled the dagger from her side and threw it in a spinning motion. It sliced through Maxwell's neck and his head dropped to the ground. It burned as her pokemon unleashed their elemental attacks on it.  
  
After things seemed to calm a little, Integra's pokemon started to walk towards her. She had already fallen to her knees but was staying conscious so she could thank each of them.  
  
Her thoughts were canceled as a net dropped over her pokemon and they were heaved into the air.  
  
"What now?" Ash asked as he looked up in the air.  
  
"Things just don't seem to be going well for us are they?" Walter asked as he pulled out his wire gloves.  
  
"Thanks for wearing your pokemon out for us," said a voice.  
  
"Now prepare for trouble and make it double," said another familiar voice.  
  
"Oh great," Ash sweat dropped as his friends did.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth that's right."  
  
"Master what is that and can I kill it?" Alucard asked as he pulled his master up into a sitting position.  
  
"It's a minor annoyance," Integra said as she tried to focus her fading vision. "My pokemon can free themselves."  
  
"Oh but on the contrary," said Jessie. "We designed this net so nothing can break it."  
  
"You can only open it from the bottom," James said as he reeled in the net.  
  
As if on cue, her pokemon started howling at the top of their lungs. The act made everyone cover their ears against the noise.  
  
"James, make it stop!" Jessie shouted  
  
"Right," he said James as a pressed a button on the rope puller.  
  
Electricity flowed down the rope and rained onto the pokemon, turning their howls of annoyance into screams of pain.  
  
Integra shoved herself away from Alucard as she felt the electricity web itself around her. The last thing she needed was a fried vampire, and electricity worked near the name as sun light, so the voltage she was receiving would probably leave him well done. A blood curdling scream ripped itself from her throat as she was shocked with thousands of volts of electricity. "Oh dear God! Alucard!"  
  
"Seras!" Alucard shouted and his fledgling readied her halcannon. Walter unleashed a wire attack at the machine and Alucard shot the rope to relieve the pokemon and his master from the electrical torture that were going through. The machine exploded from the multiple cuts from the wires.  
  
"Fire!" Alucard roared and Seras shot her Halcannon. The balloon exploded, sending the three occupants flying away,  
  
"We're blasting of so soon!" They shouted as they disappeared with a shimmer.  
  
Integra fell to the ground in a paralyzed state. She heard Alucard come up behind her and slowly pull her into a sitting position against his leg, but could not move her head to look at him properly. The best she could do was add a little pressure from her hand to his, a silent gesture of approval and affection in some ways.  
  
"What in the world?" Asked a voice.  
  
Integra moved her eyes to let them settle on Professor Birch. She willed her body to move, but her body rejected the idea and she blacked out in the compromise.  
  
Birch surveyed the scene before him. Pokemon laid near one another on the ground floating in a mixture of consciousness and unconsciousness. Their trainer lay passed out in a tall man's arms, whose weapon still smoked, along with the two new companions with him.  
  
"Professor Birch?" Ash asked. "It's me Ash."  
  
"Ash, so you are with her," Birch said. "What happened?"  
  
"It's too long of a story to tell at the moment," Walter said. "We need to get them all medical treatment."  
  
"I can treat her pokemon, but we'll have to see what we can do about Integra," Birch said.  
  
"Let's just get them inside," Walter said as he picked up Absol.  
  
Seras, Ash, Misty, and Brock picked up pokemon and carried them off. Alucard carried Integra in his arms and Sceptile on his back.  
  
***  
  
"Her pokemon will be all right with a little rest," Birch said as he walked out of the treatment room, "But I'm not sure what to do about her. Even if we do call an ambulance, it will take them a while to get here."  
  
Integra was lying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Her breath came in short gasps and electrical burns scattered over her body like spiders webs. Mew floated over her, studying her intently.  
  
"What's it doing?" Misty asked Mewtwo.  
  
-You will find out- Mewtwo answered as he walked up to the couch and pulled the blanket away from Integra, shedding light to the dagger wound she also sported.  
  
A bell tolled and sounded throughout the room.  
  
To his utter surprise, Alucard watched as the burn marks faded and the dagger wound on Integra's body heal itself, leaving no scar.  
  
Integra opened her eyes and sighed as she took in a painless breath. She looked up at Mew and smiled in relief, "Thank you Mew." The little psychic pokemon giggled and floated down to settle on her stomach to look at her with its big blue eyes.  
  
"What did it do?" Ash asked.  
  
-Heal Bell- Mewtwo answered -Mew used Heal Bell to heal your friend-  
  
Noise came from the treatment room and Integra sat up as her pokemon stampeded out of the room and into the one she was in. The literally landed on her a smother her with affection.  
  
"Gah! If I wasn't dying a minute ago you guys will surely kill me now!" Integra managed to say underneath the pile of pokemon. She rolled off the couch to get some air and landed on the floor with a thud. She scrambled to her feet before her pokemon could dog pile on top of her again and stood by Alucard to have something to dodge around if her pokemon decided to come after her playfully.  
  
"Now I understand," Birch said as he pulled out a notepad, "Not only do you reflect your pokemons injuries, but they sometimes reflect your as well. Now that you are healed, they are back to normal also. Extraordinary, so many things to learn."  
  
-Unfortunately, you will not be able to learn them- Mewtwo said.  
  
"Why not?" Birch asked.  
  
"I'm going home," Integra said as she leaned against Alucard and folded her arms. "These are the people I left behind four years ago, and now I must return to them."  
  
"What about your pokemon?" Birch asked. "They can't go with you."  
  
"Yes, my pokemon," Integra sighed as she looked over at them. She felt despair rise up from her heart and theirs as well and she wished didn't have to make this decision. She knelt down in front of them, "What to do with you?"  
  
Images came from Sceptile and Integra had to smile, "I'm sorry Sceptile, you cannot come with me." The image he sent next asked why and she answered, "Because the first time I took you was an emergency, and I don't think I can do it again." She looked up a Mewtwo for assurance of her assumption and the large psychic pokemon nodded.  
  
Integra straightened and looked at the creatures that had changed her life forever. Sceptile came forward first and hugged her tightly, and gesture of affection Integra had never seen him do before. The rest of the pokemon followed suit and soon Integra was covered head to toe with pokemon.  
  
Integra finally pulled away and unbuckled her belt of pokeballs. She lay it on a table next to her and turned towards the door, her family following.  
  
***  
  
Outside Integra turned and looked at the building where her pokemon would stay for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Sir Integra," Walter spoke up to break the eerie silence that had formed around them. "Are you ready to come home?"  
  
She turned to them, then looked over at Mewtwo, "Lead the way."  
  
A portal opened in front of them, showing the outside of the Hellsing Manor. Most of it was still in tact, but there was major damage to one side of it, where the grenade had gone off.  
  
-Mew and I will come with you to help repair some of the damage done to your home- Mewtwo said.-I believe it is only fair, since we were the ones responsible for taking you away from it so long ago.-  
  
"Thank you Mewtwo, I greatly appreciate it," Integra said as she walked through the portal, home.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Should I make an epilogue? Or do you all like the way it ends here? Tell me what you want and I will give it. Review please!" 


	13. Epilogue

Alucard's Familiar: "Hey there! You people asked for an epilogue, well you got it! Sorry it took so long to write. It's actually kind of cute and funny. Hope you like! And big hugs to all of you who have stuck by me on this fic *Hugs all* I don't own Hellsing or Pokemon, never have, never will. Enjoy!  
  
Life Bond  
  
Epilogue  
  
Integra stood on the balcony of her room and stared out over the city. It had been one year since she had returned home. Everything was pretty much back to normal, besides the fact that she and Alucard were a little closer and a little more intimate with one another.  
  
One thing that had changed was now there was a little pink thing floating through the house. Mew had decided to stay and keep them company, willing to help out when needed, and to confuse people who were getting on the Hellsing leaders nerves.  
  
It had been a welcoming change to have Mew there, but Integra missed her other pokemon more than she could explain, and now, with a recent note from the queen, she wished even more she was back there, where she didn't have to worry about anything.  
  
"By her royal order," Integra mumbled as she gripped the rail of the balcony. "To bear an heir by the end of next year." She gripped the railing until she thought her hands would break before releasing it and walked back to her bed and sat down with her head in her hands.  
  
Mew floated over and gave a meow of comfort before floating over to her closet to fiddle with the latch.  
  
"What in the world are you up to Mew?" Integra asked as she stood up and walked over to the little psychic pokemon. "What are you doing?" She watched as it lightly tapped the latch on her closet and the outer cracks shimmered with bright light. Integra heard a thumping noise, then what sounded like things crashing on top of one another. She pulled open the door and her eyes widened.  
  
It clobbered her with a hug so tight Integra thought she would pop. She struggled to get her breath when it finally released her and she felt Alucard appear behind her. She shook her head to clear it and looked up to see what exactly had hugged her. Her jaw dropped when she realized who it was.  
  
"Scepti..." she trailed off on the last few letters as she stared at the friend she had thought she had lost for the rest of her life.  
  
"Sceptile," it nodded a greeting before turning to look behind it. Integra looked over to see Mewtwo emerge from the closet and had to hide a smirk when she realized the tall pokemon had to duck to get under the doorway.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Integra said to the pokemon.  
  
-Likewise- Mewtwo said. -Your pokemon are well. One has insisted on returning to you, so I have let it. The rest wish to come as well, but I cannot let more than the ones that I have brought with me to leave their world.-  
  
"You brought others?" Integra asked and Mewtwo held up a belt carrying five pokeballs.  
  
-One is Sceptile's ball, the rest are for you friends- Mewtwo answered.  
  
Integra silently told Alucard to go get Walter and Seras and he disappeared, leaving Integra alone with the pokemon.  
  
"There's one extra," Integra said pointing to the extra pokeball.  
  
-You will find out Miss Hellsing- Mewtwo said.  
  
Alucard returned shortly there after and Walter and Seras walked into the room, curious to what was going on, and why there were pokemon in Integra's room.  
  
-Each one of you is to receive a pokemon- Mewtwo said. -Integra already has hers, now it is time for the rest of you to get one-  
  
"Why may I ask are we getting them?" Seras asked.  
  
-Better there be a few than one or none at all am I correct young vampire?- Mewtwo asked.  
  
"I guess," Seras looked down at the floor.  
  
Mewtwo tossed a pokeball to Alucard, who caught it with confusion.  
  
-Release it you idiot- Mewtwo muttered and Integra snickered.  
  
"Throw it Alucard, gently," Integra explained.  
  
Alucard tossed the pokeball with no real enthusiasm and nothing happened. Integra picked it and shoved it to his chest as she called Sceptile back to its ball for a demonstration. "Like this you pea-brain." Integra said as she threw her pokeball. "Go." Sceptile popped out with a grin and sat on the floor looking bored.  
  
Alucard mimicked the act of his master and was rewarded with a pokeball popping open to reveal a small gray and black fuzz ball. "What is that?"  
  
Integra snickered, "It's a Houndour." She went to her closet and pulled out the pack she had used while in the other world and pulled it open. She pulled out her pokedex, wiped off a little dust that had accumulated on it, and walked back over to Alucard and let the pokedex do the work.  
  
"Houndour, the puppy pokemon. This dark type pokemon can usually be found in dark allies, searching for it's prey in camouflaged darkness," the pokedex said.  
  
"Sounds exactly like you," Integra said as she snatched back the pokedex, "You should get along well." Alucard just smirked and returned the pokemon to its pokeball without a thought.  
  
Mewtwo then tossed a pokeball to Seras, who caught it with a grin. She threw the pokeball and was rewarded with it popping open on her first try. What popped out though, confused her.  
  
Integra on the other hand was trying to hide snickers. "It's a Kecleon." She walked over and whispered into Seras's ear and then stood back to watch the seen unfold.  
  
"Uh, Kecleon, use Camouflage," Seras said and she watched the pokemon disappear, leaving only the funny red ring around its body visible. "What the?"  
  
"Call it back," Integra snickered, "I'll teach you how to keep it in sight."  
  
"Okay," Seras said as she returned the pokemon to its pokeball.  
  
Mewtwo tossed a pokeball to Walter and he blankly stared at it as he held it in his hand.  
  
"Oh Walter just throw it," Integra said as she leaned against her bedpost.  
  
Walter tossed the ball and it popped open to reveal a little green and yellow puppy pokemon. "Sir Integra, what is this?"  
  
Integra snickered and the retainers face, "It's and Electrike. An electric type. I've trained one, I can give you some pointers later. Wear rubber gloves for the first few weeks, they like to charge up and shock you playfully. Mine stopped once it life bonded with me and got shocked in return, but it may take a little longer for yours to stop it."  
  
"All right," Walter said as he called the pokemon back to its ball.  
  
-And for the last ball- Mewtwo said as he took it off the belt and put it Integra's hand and placed her other hand on top of it. -This one is for the heir you will bear in the next year. Do not open this ball until it is born. The pokemon inside the ball is an egg being properly cared for by the pokeball. It will hatch when you release it. This pokemon will stay faithfully with the heir and protect him from any harm-  
  
In a flash, Integra watched a few clips and images of the future. Being the master over Alucard gave her part of this ability, but she had been born with the other half herself. It hadn't bothered her in years, but now it came back in abundance and slammed into her like a ton of bricks.  
  
She watched her son at seven years old laughing at something out of her line of vision, then a Houndoom giving him a ride. She saw Sceptile watching over him as he slept under a tree in the gardens, and Mew levitating the boy so he could fly around with the little pink pokemon.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she found herself in Alucard's arms and everyone else staring down at her.  
  
"Sir Integra, are you all right?" Walter asked. "Your eyes flashed and you fell over."  
  
Integra sat up and rubbed her pounding head, "Nothing Walter, I'm fine, I guess this is all a little too overwhelming for me right now." She failed to mention the Insight she had had while passed out. She felt a tickle at the back over her mind telling her Alucard didn't believe her. She sighed, -I'll tell you later Alucard-  
  
-Yes Master- Alucard said and he disappeared from the room.  
  
"Thank you again Mewtwo," Integra said as she stood up and faced the pokemon. "Will you be taking Mew with you?"  
  
-As long as you don't object I believe he wants to stay here a while longer- Mewtwo said and Mew nodded vigorously.   
  
"All right then," Integra smiled, "Tell everyone I send my regards."  
  
-It shall be done- Mewtwo said as a portal opened behind him, and for a moment, Integra got a chance to look at the world the she longed to return to, but was so at home in her own.  
  
Mewtwo stepped through and the portal closed, leaving the room feel cold and empty.  
  
"Do you ever wonder if you belong to more than one world?" Integra asked as she walked back over to her balcony and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Not usually Sir Integra," Walter answered. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just a thought Walter," Integra said as she let the cool breeze blow across her face and she watched a shooting star zoom across the sky. She made a wish and smiled, "Just a thought."  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Okay, this didn't quite turn out how I planned. I have just set myself up for a sequel that I have no ideas for. Any help? I'm already writing a prequel to this. It's a bunch of short chapters of Integra getting and training her pokemon. Most of it is funny and good for laughs. I'll work on the one you want me to work on. Which one? Prequel or Sequel, and if you say Sequel, give me an idea to work with because I am fresh out. Hope you enjoyed this story! Review! Ja! 


End file.
